Endless Lilly
by Moondance-Daughter
Summary: Lilly Henderson was a normal girl leading a normal life until her mom sent her to Hogwarts to keep her from her destiny. Will she end up fulfilling it or will love distract her?
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Henderson just got home from a good jog and entered her house breathless. She shut the door and rested her back against the cool glass, taking slow even breaths. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed bottled water. She opened it and took a large gulp of it and spotted a note on the freezer door. She took it and kept drinking her water. It was from her mom, Shenae.

_Dear Lils,_

_I went out with a couple of friends and I don't know when I will be home. Jessie and Jade are at grandma's and I want you to pick them up at 5. If you want to invite Jared and Katie over, I'm fine with that. Dinner is in the fridge so heat that up if I'm not home by 6. Thanks hon!_

_Mom_

She rolled her eyes and placed the note on the kitchen table. That's when a disgusting stench hit her. The garbage was over flowing with week old food and smelled so gross it made her gag. She put her water down and grabbed the garbage to take it outside. She walked outside and put the garbage in the can on the curb. She turned her head and screamed from seeing a snowy white owl perched on the mailbox. The owl didn't phase. He just looked at Lilly without moving an inch of his feathers. Lilly looked around the neighborhood to see if anyone was around to see this but she saw no one. She looked at the owl for a minute and he continued to just stare.

"Um, hello?" She spoke uneasily. The owl ruffled his feathers and looked down at his feet. Lilly followed his gaze and saw an envelope attached to his talon. Since she didn't see anyone around, she tried to reach for the paper. Surprisingly the owl extended his foot and let Lilly take the envelope. When she had it the bird flew up and away leaving Lilly dumbfounded where she stood. She took one more look around the street and it was absolutely quiet. There was nothing happening in any of the houses, her neighbor's dog wasn't even barking today. She sauntered back into the house and set the envelope on the table. She sat on the couch and stared at it. The ticking clock seemed to make time go slower. It was addressed to her. It clearly read in beautiful handwriting _Lilly Henderson._ She had never gotten a letter sent by owl before. It was never unheard of to receive a letter by bird but she didn't know anyone who could have a trained bird to send a letter to her.

Eventually her curiosity got the better of her and she ripped the letter open, ruining the beautiful wax seal on the back. The paper was thick and had been written by hand.

_Ms. Lilly Henderson,_

_You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are excited to have you and will be starting off by bringing you to London to live with a close family to the school. Enclosed is a list of school supplies and a plane ticket to London._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Lilly froze after reading the letter. Then she read it again and again. She swore she read it a hundred times when she looked at the clock and read 5:13.

"Crap!" She said throwing on a coat and running out the door. She was running across the street and down the road recklessly and didn't notice the car coming towards her while crossing the road. Lilly's heart jumped into her throat and he first response was the throw her arms up around her. In an instant, Lilly could hear the loud screeching of car tires and then heard screaming, loud screaming. It sounded like it was right next to her. Then she smelled fresh pine and baby formula. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she realized that she stopped breathing. Then the air changed again and she suddenly smelled fresh air. The tire's screeching suddenly stopped and she removed her arms from her face. She saw the car that was about to hit her was in fact on her other side. A worried driver got out of the car. When he opened the door, Lilly could hear the distant cries of a baby. She decided to run. She ran so far and fast that the wind felt like it was cutting her skin. When she rounded a corner she stopped and started breathing hard.

"What just happened? Am I crazy? No, I'm not. But something happened. I just don't know what. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She thought over and over as she walked to her grandma's house. She spotted Jessie and Jade playing outside before she could even reach the front steps.

"Lilly? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jessie asked when Lilly got there. She was breathing hard and her eyes were rimmed with tears. She was so confused that it scared her. Lilly's eyes were violet and her skin was pale and Jessie took notice. Lilly was pacing and then turned to a bush and vomit.

"Grandma! We need water! Lilly is sick!" Jade yelled. A couple of minutes later, an elderly woman with a tall glass of ice water came rushing from the house and handed it to Lilly who was sitting on the curb. Jessie was rubbing her back and Lilly gulped down the water, thankful.

"What happened?" Jessie asked concerned.

"I don't k-know. I was w-walking here, To grandma's and I don't know. S-something happened. There was a car and I think, I think I went right through it."

"Lil?"

"I'm not crazy! I swear I'm not crazy, I know what I saw!" Lilly stood up throwing her hands in the air. Then she pulled the letter from her pocket and thrust it in her sister's hands.

"Read it. Read it. I promise I'm not crazy!" Lilly said and started pacing again. She knew she sounded eccentric but she didn't know what to do. She felt sick to her stomach and like she might puke again. Jessie read the letter and then decided to read it again. She looked up at Lilly as her Grandma took the letter to read it.

"Where is mom? Does she know about this?" Jessie asked standing up to face Lilly.

"No. Mom went out with her friends and won't be home till later."

"Well are you going to show it to her?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well it might freak her out."

"But Jessie, you don't understand what just happened to me. I became translucent and a CAR went through me!"

Everyone was very silent for a moment as the letter was passed back to Lilly.

"Well, Let's go home and wait for mom." Jessie said. Lilly agreed and they all said their goodbyes. Lilly and her sisters walked home in silence. Lilly decided to take the long way home so she wouldn't have to face the accident where the police would be and the man who was driving the car would be giving them her description. When they reached the front step Jessie and Jade walked in and sat on the couch. Lilly put the letter on the table and paced back and forth, slowly calming down.

"If this whole thing ends up being exactly what that letter says it is, then I think you should go." Jessie said softly. Lilly was shocked and looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Really?" She said

"Well yeah. I mean, how many times have you imagined how cool it would be if potions and spells were real? How many times have you wished that dragons existed? I know myself that I always wish I could control inanimate objects! This is a new opportunity for you Lils and I think you should go for it!" She explained. Lilly sat down and felt her eyes change pink.

Jessie took Jade upstairs to play and left Lilly alone to herself. She turned on the television and watched the news. Just as she suspected there was a news report about the car that ran through her. The man was giving Lilly's description.

"I swear to god to her eyes were purple! I'd never seen anything like that!" he said. The camera panned away to the car stopped in the middle of the street.

Later when Lilly's mom got home, she immediately jumped off the couch and handed her mom the letter.

"What's this?" She asked confused

"Just read it." Lilly said crossing her arms. Lilly's mom sat down and read the letter. When she finished she sighed. Lilly looked at her confused

"Mom? What do you think of the letter?" Lilly asked

"I knew this letter was going to come Lilly." She spoke without looking at her daughter.

"What?" Lilly said "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I knew you would get like this! I sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore telling him that you needed a proper education."

"What do you mean? Who is this guy? What's going on?" Lilly yelled throwing her arms up

"When you were born, Albus told me that you were special and needed to be sent to live with the proper people to protect you but I declined. I thought I could keep your magical heritage a secret from you so you could grow up a normal girl." Her mother spoke taking a deep breath, "But the other night, I got a letter from someone, I'm not sure who but they warned me. Your father is still alive and he's looking for you. You see Lilly, you're a lot like your father-"

"I am nothing like that murderer!" Lilly said loudly

"What I mean, Lilly, is that you inherited a strong magic from him."

"I'm magic because of dad?"

"Well you're a pureblood actually. You and your sisters but because you are a firstborn, you have a destiny to fulfill. I don't know much about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was a witch. I thought you would have felt safer if you didn't know."

"I just don't understand."

"Well sweetheart I just want you to know that I love you. This school is the only way your father can't get to you. I want you to go. Don't be upset." She said. When Lilly didn't say anything, her mom kissed her forehead and went upstairs. Lilly sat there by herself for a while. Today was the strangest day in the history of her life. When she went to bed she didn't sleep. Her mind replayed the day over and over.

When her clock read 4:25 she fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since Lilly received the letter and had spent most of that time in her room thinking about the decision of whether she wanted to go or not. She supposed that it would be a good thing. If her mom really meant what she said about this chance to keep her father from getting to her. Lilly's father was arrested when she was very young for a mass murder in London. The police report said that he was found hovering over a dead woman's body holding a weapon that killed not only her, but her three children and husband in their home. Apparently he confessed to the murder. It weighed heavily on Lilly and her family. She remembers her mom walking around the house for months without saying a word. She only got out of bed to use the bathroom. She felt like a ghost and it wasn't long before she looked like one too. Lilly and her sisters didn't like to walk around the house very much during that time. It wasn't long before the reporters started showing up too. They all wanted exclusive interviews with the murderers wife and children. One day Lilly caught her mom answering the phone.

"No! Why do you leaches call here all the time? I hope you like your job because it's the only one a bloody life sucker like you can get!" Unfortunately Lilly didn't hear the rest because her youngest sister came down the stairs and she didn't her to listen to the nasty things that her mother was saying. Her mother wasn't her mother those days. But eventually her mother started to show signs of improvement after about a year. She started to eat breakfast with her children again and started to go on walks with her best friend again. Lilly and her sisters had started to come out of their rooms when their mother walked around the house. It finally felt like they had their mom back. It wasn't like the arrest didn't weigh on them but they didn't want to dwell on depression.

Now sitting in her room alone, Lilly held the letter in her hand and come to a conclusion that she wanted to go. The ticket in the envelope was scheduled to leave tomorrow morning. Whether she wanted to go or not, she was getting on the plane according to her mom.

Lilly walked downstairs to find her sisters and mom sitting on the couch watching _Yo Gabba Gabba_, Which was one of Jade's favourite television shows. She was only five so it was nice to see her still acting like a toddler. Lilly didn't want her baby sister growing up just yet.

"Hey Lilly, what are you up to?" Lilly's fifteen year old sister, Jessie asked. Lilly looked at the telly long enough to see the colorful characters dancing to a silly bouncy song meant to attract young viewers attention.

"Mom," Lilly spoke looking at her mom and looking very concerned, "I've decided that I want to go to the school."

Her mom smiled wide and jumped up from the couch to hug her daughter tightly. "You have no idea of how great this decision is sweetheart!" She said and squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "Let's go celebrate!" Lilly smiled at her mother then turned away as her eyes turned silver and didn't want her mother to know of her nervous nature.

In the morning, Jessie shook Lilly away violently and jumped on her. She gasped awake as the air was knocked out of her. She could literally think of a million and one ways she would have preferred being woken up.

"Get up! You have to pack! Your plane leaves in three hours!" She yelled pulling Lilly's trunk from underneath her bed.

"Jessie! Knock it off and go away! I can handle the packing myself!" Lilly said groggily. Jessie shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. Lilly swung her legs over the edge of her bed and rubbed crust from her eyes. She thought it was too early. What sane person wanted to fly a bloody plane at 8 in the morning! She walked to her closet and packed pretty much everything. She even had to grab one of her larger bags and stuff it full of clothing. She took a quick shower and threw on some black chucks, a pair of jeans, a plain white tank, and a lace pullover shirt. She brushed her hair and didn't bother with any make-up. She didn't want to dress up for the plane.

Her mom met her downstairs and took her luggage to the car. Jessie was holding Jade who was crying. Lilly took her sister from Jessie and held her tightly.

"Where are you going Lil?" She asked through small sobs. Lilly felt a small pang in her heart and suddenly felt so bad for leaving.

"I'm going to a special school sweetheart. I'll be back for the holidays. I promise." Lilly said and that seemed good enough for Jade. She silently hugged her sister for a moment before Jessie joined in.

"I'll miss you too Lilly. It won't be the same hearing your voice during shower time or when you are in your room." She said, Lilly hugged her and gave Jade back to her. Lilly said her final goodbyes and met her mom in the car. Lilly looked at her home as her mom drove away. She was going to miss her street. Her sisters were pains but she loved them and knew she would miss Jade's obnoxious attitude. She was going to miss her best friends too-

"Mom, I have to say goodbye to Kate and Jared!" Lilly said all of a sudden.

"But your plane leaves soon."

"I have time! Please mom?" Lilly pleaded. Her mom sighed and drove down a nearby street only to stop in front of a brown house where Katie and Jared were sitting on the porch playing card games. Lilly jumped out of the car and run up to them crying.

"Lil-" Katie was about to say when she was engulfed in a hug. Lilly grabbed Jared's collar and pulled him into a hug as well. Her friends were silent as she hugged them, crying silently.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Jared asked breaking the hug.

"I'm going away. To school I mean. It's in London. I can't really explain much but I am going to miss you guys so much. Katie immediately hugged her again without question.

"But," Jared started "What? I don't understand. When were you going to tell us?" He said

"Jared stop!" Katie said putting her palm on Lilly's cheek as her eyes turned dark blue "you're upsetting her."

Jared frowned but pulled Lilly into another hug as her mom honked the horn.

"I have to go. I will write you guys though. I promise, I'll tell you all about it okay?" Lilly said and then turned around to the car as her friends waved goodbye behind her.

When Lilly arrived at the airport she said goodbye to her mom who rushed her to the terminal and kissed her forehead before turning to go home. Lilly's flight was long and uneventful. She got a window seat and got to see the ground below. When she arrived at the London airport, she suddenly realized that she didn't know what to do or where to go. She grabbed her luggage and wandered towards the exit where there were people holding signs for the arriving guests. Lilly spotted a young girl about her age, holding a sign that read _L. Henderson._ She approached the girl and announced her name hoping there wasn't another L. Henderson walking around. When the girl realized who Lilly was her eyes widened.

"Oh thank goodness. We didn't know if you were going to show! My name is Hermione by the way." She said extending her hand. Lilly shook it and gave a weak smile back. Lilly was thankful that there had been someone there for her. She didn't have any money and didn't know her way around London to begin with. She found it strange that the letter sent to her didn't include instructions on what she was to do when she arrived in London. She guessed the arrangements had already been made and just went along with them.

"Let me show you to the cab." Hermione said walking outside with Lilly trailing behind. Hermione noticed Lilly struggling with her luggage and opted to take her bag. Lilly let her and continued past other people trying to exit the airport. Hermione ran across the street to a parking lot and Lilly followed closely. Lilly spotted two boys leaning against the cab. One with surprisingly red hair was talking wildly and using his arms for hand gestures. The other boy was listening closely and kept very calm as the red- haired boy clapped his hands loudly. He had black hair and glasses and was very tall. Hermione turned to look at Lilly and her expression changed.

"Lilly? Your eyes… they're silver. Like metal." She stared deeply at Lilly.

"Yeah, they change color all the time. It's been happening as long as I can remember. They change according to my emotions. It took years to figure out which ones." Lilly laughed lightly

"Huh." Was all Hermione could say before the red-haired boy placed a hand on her shoulder and broke her gaze.

"Is this her?" he asked holding out his hand for Lilly to shake.

"Oh yes, Lilly this is Ronald Weasley." Hermione said

"Ron! It's just Ron. Please don't call me Ronald. I rather don't enjoy that." He spoke and smiled sweetly.

"Whatever _Ron._" Hermione said bitterly, "And over here is Harry Potter." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Harry looked Lilly's way and nodded. Lilly smiled weakly and shook Ron's hand. She followed Hermione and placed her bags in the trunk of the car. They all shuffled into the cab and it took off.

About half an hour later they arrived at a shabby and run down home. Harry took Lilly's bags out of the trunk as Ron paid the cab driver. When he sped away, Lilly took her trunk from Harry and he continued to hold her bag. Instead of using the main entrance, the group walked around the back and climbed through a window.

"Wha-" Lilly was about to say when Hermione took the bag from Harry and jumped into the window. Ron took her trunk and jumped in afterward."

"I know it seems wrong, but trust me it's the only way." Harry said and held out his hands to give Lilly a hand. She reluctantly stepped onto them and he thrust her into the window. She landed halfway through and Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her in. A shard of glass put a gash in the side of her leg. Lilly yelped as she felt blood run down her leg.

"Oh sorry Lilly! Are you okay?" Ron asked she stood up examining the rip in her jeans and the blood staining them.

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway." She said

Harry jumped into the window afterwards and helped Lilly to an old fireplace. Hermione looked at Lilly and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Ron and then to Harry.

"A little accident climbing into the window." Harry spoke. Hermione looked apologetically at Lilly and then grabbed her luggage and stepped into the fireplace. She bent down and reached into a pot full of dust. She looked up and yelled "The Burrow!" then disappeared in a green flame. Lilly's eyes went wide and stared in disbelief. Her jaw hung slack and Ron went and did the same thing. Lilly looked at Harry who took her arm off his shoulders. He held up the pot to her.

"Take a handful of this powder and yell what Hermione and Ron did. You will appear in a new place okay? Ron and Hermione will be there to help you. I promise." He said. His blue eyes glistened and Lilly felt her heart stop. She looked at the pot and reached in. She grabbed a handful and stepped into the fireplace. She swallowed hard and felt her heartbeat in her ear. The first real magic she had ever done was right now and she was nervous. She looked once more at Harry and he smiled.

Lilly threw down the powder hard and screamed "The burrow!" the last thing she remembered was the dizziness that felt like she was being pulled unwillingly through the thickest of fogs.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly emerged into a family home. There were pictures of what she assumed was Ron's family everywhere. They all had red hair just like him. The house was so welcoming. Hermione grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her away from the fireplace.

"You don't want to stand there! Harry could be coming through any second." Lilly turned around just in time to see Harry appear in front of them. He walked out of the fireplace nonchalantly like he had been through this a thousand times. Lilly suddenly felt sick. She lurched over and vomit on the floor. Ron was rubbing her back as Hermione grabbed a glass of water.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Ron asked

"Ronald she doesn't know anything about magic so it probably doesn't feel too good on her being." Hermione said handing Lilly the water. She took it gratefully and drank it as fast as she could, prompting Hermione to refill the glass. Lilly sat on a nearby stool. She closed her eyes and tried to take in her new environment. Harry sat next to her and took her hand to comfort her.

"What was that? I don't understand what just happened!" Lilly said eyeing the trio.

"We traveled by floo. In the wizardry world, you can travel in many different ways. Floo happens to be a simpler one. I know it's hard to accept but you can get used to it. You're going to have to anyway now that are a Hogwarts student.

"Right." Lilly said drinking her water. She realized "You know, Before today, I never thought any of this was real. I was such a normal person. I had so many plans for myself for the future."

"You can still accomplish your goals Lilly. You just won't be going to a normal school. Everything will be okay Lilly. Just get some sleep. A lot has happened today and you just need time to take it all in.

Hermione guided Lilly upstairs and led her into a small room. It was sweet with two beds inside. Lilly's luggage was on one bed and she assumed that was hers.

"Just lie down and sleep. I will be up soon. Try to relax and just let go okay?" Hermione said. Lilly nodded and Hermione closed the door behind her. Lilly opened her bag and put on a pair of sweatpants and then relaxed in her bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She was asleep within minutes.

Lilly woke up the next day to the sun shining brightly through the drapes in the window. She looked over to see Hermione still sleeping soundly in the other bed. She looked up the ceiling for a while and relaxed. She didn't want to think about yesterday yet. She thought about her mom and her sisters and Jared and Katie. She thought about her old school and how the neighbor's dog would bark so loudly when she got home from her jog every day.

"Good morning!" Lilly looked over to see Hermione rubbing her eyes as she stood up from her bed. She threw on a robe and threw one at Lilly. "Put this on. You don't have to get ready till after breakfast." She said Lilly looked at the light purple silk robe and slipped it around her arms. She put her hair in a ponytail and followed Hermione downstairs. She saw three red heads sitting at a table. Harry was sitting next to Ron and there were two others sitting across the table. They looked up and waved to Hermione and gave Lilly wicked smiles.

"Well hello miss." They spoke at the same time. They were twins. Lilly smiled politely at them and took her seat next to Harry.

"How do you feel today?" He asked her.

"Better." Lilly said feeling her stomach growl.

"Pardon us miss but what may we have the pleasure of calling you by?" One of the twins spoke taking Lilly's hand across the table. She blushed

"Lillian. But you can call me Lilly."

"Beautiful, really. I am Fred and this is my brother-"

"George. Pleased to meet you Lilly." George said and took Lilly's other hand. They both kissed her hands she took her hands back. Everyone there was so nice and she was very thankful that she didn't have to live with some jerks until school started. Afterwards a red headed woman came bustling through a door with a younger Weasley following behind her.

"Lilly this is my mother, you can call her Molly and behind her is my little sister, Ginny." Ron said gesturing to the women. Lilly said hello and Molly set down a jug of water and one with milk and came to Lilly.

"It's so wonderful to meet you. Sorry we didn't say hello last night but it was late so we waited till morning. We figured you would be tired." Molly said smiling sweetly towards Lilly.

"No that's alright. I was pretty exhausted. I really appreciate everything you all are doing for me. I would be absolutely lost without your help." Lilly said to everyone at the table. Molly put her hand on her chest and hugged Lilly.

"It's absolutely no trouble at all! We're so welcome to help people like you who don't know anything about magic whatsoever." Lilly blushed as Ginny set down bowls on the table in front of everyone. Lilly had brown sugar and syrup oatmeal for breakfast with water and a banana.

"Lilly I have an idea that I think would help you out a lot." Harry said while they were walking upstairs.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Lilly asked looking at him. He was smiling and his eyes looked happy. Lilly's eyes turned silver. He made her very nervous when she was around him.

"Well Ron has a spare wand and he wouldn't mind if you borrowed it until you can get your own. I could give you lessons, if you want." He said looking at Ron who was coming out of his room. He waved at them and then walked into another room.

"Actually that would be great. I suppose that since I don't know anything about magic it would be good for me to learn a thing or two about it. Sure Harry, I would love to." Lilly said. Harry's face lit up instantly.

"Great then I'll get the wand from Ron and give it to you when I see you next." He said and Lilly turned into her room. She pulled out her luggage and took out an outfit to wear for the day. It was a simple light yellow summer dress and metallic flats. Hermione walked into the room fully dressed with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Hey Lilly, are you ready to shower for the day?" She asked. Lilly nodded and Hermione gestured for her to follow her to the bathroom. Lilly shut the door and looked at the small quaint room and sighed. She set her clothes on the counter and took a shower. She felt better as soon as the water hit her skin. It was warm and soothing.

After Lilly dressed herself and brushed her hair, she walked downstairs and sat on a couch. She was later joined by Harry. He held out a thick black stick to her.

"Here is your temporary wand ma lady." He said. Lilly took it and held it firmly. She almost felt silly holding it. She didn't know how to use it so she felt like she was holding an old piece of wood. Harry seemed to have read her mind or was staring at her twisted face.

"It may not look like much but this wand possesses power. You can cast so many spells Lilly. And the best part is that it's not so much the wand itself as it is you. This wand is worthless without you to tell it what to do. If you want, I can show you what I mean." Harry said

Lilly nodded. Her interest spiked, especially when Harry took his glasses off and broke them in half.

"Harry what did you do that for?" Lilly asked shocked taking his glasses from him trying to stick them together.

"To teach you, don't worry about them being broken just yet. I want you to put down the wand and give me back my glasses." Harry said Lilly put her wand on her lap and handed Harry his glasses. He took out his own wand and pointed it at his glasses. "Repairo." He said and his glasses magically became whole again. The giant crack in the center of his glasses was gone as if he never even broke them in the first place. He put them back on and looked at Lilly.

"See? It's easy. Now before you touch the wand, I want you to say repair a few times to yourself and imagine by glasses broken again." He said taking them back off to break them again. Lilly looked at Harry in disbelief. "Just trust me. You never realize your power until you've experienced it." Lilly looked at her hands and sighed. She closed her eyes and pictured herself holding the wand and said repairo. She crinkled her nose because she felt silly and felt Harry staring at her. She said it again and again. When the word danced from her lips easily is when she opened her eyes.

Harry handed Lilly his broken glasses and she picked up the wand. She set the glasses on the table in front of her and looked at Harry. He seemed so blind without them. He couldn't even look straight at Lilly. He was looking in her general direction but his focus on her was unconditional. She pointed the wand at the glasses and swallowed hard.

"Repairo." She said and watched in amazement as a small light traveled the outline of the crack between his glasses and slowly melded the two broken pieces together, just as Harry had done.

"I did it!" She exclaimed holding up his glasses and laughing at her excitement. Harry laughed with her and took his glasses from her. He put them on and looked right at Lilly. She hugged him so tightly. Harry hesitated at first and then warmed up to her embrace and put his arms around her small body. He enjoyed it very much. Lilly broke away and couldn't stop smiling.

"That was so exciting! My first spell and I got it right on the first try!" she hugged Harry again and stood up. Harry was very pleased with himself. Nothing felt better than making a pretty girls day.

Hermione came downstairs and saw that Lilly was jumping up and down.

"What's all the excitement?" She asked

Lilly turned around and spoke, "I fixed Harry's glasses with magic!" Her eyes turned brown and Hermione noticed.

"Congratulations. I'm happy to hear that." Hermione said, "Lilly can I ask you something?"

Lilly stopped jumping and looked at Hermione. "Sure." She said

"Your eyes; I'm so curious about them. Are you okay with my being forward?" Hermione asked. Lilly smiled wide and sat down next to Harry who also was intrigued about Lilly's eyes.

"You're not being forward at all! I am always asked about them. What would you like to know?"

"Well first off, what color corresponds with each emotion?" Harry chimed in.

"Oh isn't that a list? Well Pink is normal. I don't know how long it's been happening but my mom says that when I was born, my eyes were brown. Just like any other child born in a hospital. But one night, I was crying bloody murder in my crib and my mom woke me up and was trying to sooth my baby self. After I stopped crying, I opened my eyes and my eyes were pink. My mom said it the most shocking thing that she had ever seen. Ever since then when I was mad, my eyes turn red, if I were scared, my eyes turn violet. But pink is always the normal color they are when I feel like nothing is going on." Lilly explained. Hermione and Harry listened very curiously.

"Interesting, I wonder if there's any books about this." Hermione said

"What about silver? I've noticed your eyes turn silver sometimes." Harry asked

"Oh, that happens when I'm nervous." Lilly blushed hoping Harry didn't notice.

Everyone sat there in silence for a while. "So, what happened when you were baby? I mean, do you know what triggered your eyes to change color?" Hermione asked

"No, I have no idea. My mom said I was shaking and terrified. She said I had a nightmare that scared the pink into my eyes." Lilly laughed lightly. She was suddenly struck with loss. She missed her mom.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Harry asked

"Oh, I miss my mom. I haven't talked to her since I left yesterday. She's probably worried about me." Lilly said

"Well you can always write her." Hermione said.

"I can?"

"Yeah, you can write her a message and I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind lending you his owl to send the letter." Hermione stood up and disappeared up the stairs.

"Lilly, I think it's great that you are so comfortable with the way your eyes are." Harry said. Lilly looked at him and smiled

"Well of course, why wouldn't I like them? I've had them my whole life and have grown to really like them." She said

"Well I know. I just love that you can be so comfortable with them as if they are normal." He stopped and looked at Lilly and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right."

"No, no, no, don't worry. You wouldn't believe the things people ask and tell me about my eyes. I mean, I've taken a lot of hits in school. A few years ago, when I was 13, my mom had bought me special contacts so I could hide my eyes but I hated them. I eventually stopped wearing them. I learned that if other can't accept me then that's on them. I truly love my eyes. I love being unique." Lilly shrugged her shoulders. Harry really respected Lilly. She was so outgoing and loved herself and the confidence was so attractive to him.

Hermione rushed down the stairs with parchment, ink, and a quill. She handed it to Lilly, who looked at confusingly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked

"Well, I've never written with this stuff before. Do you have a pen and paper?" she asked

Hermione laughed, "Here let me show you how to use it." She set down the paper and dipped he quill in the ink and handed it to Lilly. Lilly touched the quill to the paper and Hermione showed her how to use it.

_Hi mom!_

_I miss you so much and I just want to check in. I have met so many wonderful people already. I got to use magic today and I did it! I met a boy, his name is Harry and he is going to teach me about magic! I can't believe how wonderful it already is here. Tell Jared and Katie I said Hello. I miss you guys and when I send this letter, it will be by owl so write me something back please! _

_Love,_

_Lilly_

Hermione took the letter, "See that wasn't hard." She put it in an envelope and gave it to Ron's owl. Lilly watched Hermione whisper to the owl and he flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the weeks, Harry has kept his promises in giving Lilly magic lessons. Hermione even opted to help teach Lilly a couple of potions so she would know what to expect when she arrived at Hogwarts. The first charm that Lilly learned was to change an objects color. Harry laughed lightly at his inside joke. He found this charm to be appropriate after Lilly explained her eyes the day before.

"Alright, when casting spells and charms, it's simply the same thing. You need to give your undivided attention to this charm." Harry said. Lilly and Harry were outside while it was sunny. Harry took her out to a clearing and pointed to a daisy growing up from the ground. He wanted her to change its color. Hermione was standing by prepared to fix anything that Lilly would ruin. She may have been lucky when she fixed Harry's glasses but she may end up turning something the wrong color. Molly wasn't too happy thinking Lilly would turn the house a different color. Molly loved her home the way it was.

"Alright, so what do I say? What do I do?" Lilly asked, pumped. She felt like she was on top of the world and could handle anything Harry threw at her.

"Just concentrate. This is something you do with your mind. Just concentrate on that flower. Imagine what color you want it to be. And then…" Harry pointed his wand towards the flower and changed its color. It went from white to pink in one flash of light. Lilly was shocked.

"How did you- I. I-I don't know what to do. The last one you had me do was easier. I can't just will something to change." Lilly said feeling her hope lower with every second.

Harry laughed and walked behind Lilly. He placed one hand on her wrist and the other on her hip. He raised the arm that was holding the wand and made her face it forward. Her arm was in a perfect straight line. "Close your eyes." He said. Lilly looked at him questioningly.

"Can I trust you Mr. Potter?" She said flirtatiously.

"Just close your eyes." Lilly closed her eyes and faced forward. "Now remember the daisy in your head. Remember the empty field around it. Remember how its petals are silk to the touch and its color is white as snow. Imagine your favourite colour." Lilly listened as Harry talked closely to her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck. It made her hair stand up and she could feel herself blush.

"Change each and every petal in your mind to that color. Take it one at a time so this flower is the color you want it to be." Lilly felt herself imagine the flower turning yellow. She felt a wave of energy surge through her arm and coming out of her wand. Harry let go of her and she felt her arm go limp.

"Good job Lilly, but maybe you want to change the flower next time." Lilly opened her eyes and saw the still pink flower. Hermione was giggling in her seat. Lilly looked at Harry who's hair was bright yellow. Lilly was thinking of Harry when she let herself cast the charm. She felt her face turn red hot from embarrassment.

"Harry! I'm so sorry!" She said. He smiled at her.

"No, No. I've always wondered what I would look like blond. Turns out, I don't like it very much. Hermione, Can you fix this please!" Harry said towards Hermione who was still laughing.

She stood up and pointed her wand at Harry and in an instant his hair was black again.

"Much better. Thanks 'Mione." He said. He looked at Lilly who wasn't laughing. Her spirit was probably broken and he didn't want her to think so.

"You know something, you are so much better at this than I imagined." He said. Lilly gave a sympathetic smile

"You're just saying that." She said

"No I'm not. I really mean it. I've seen lots of first years who've had plenty experience with magic and when they come to Hogwarts they have no idea what they're doing." He said. Lilly offered a smile. It was really kind of Harry to boost Lilly's confidence.

"Alright, let's try again. This time let's picture and think about nothing but the flower alright?"

It's been three weeks and all Lilly did everyday was work on her charms, spells, and potions. Hermione even let her experiment on her cat, reluctantly of course.

Lilly hadn't enjoyed potions. Harry made it sound like making potions was a life or death situation. Lilly was very cautious when making potions.

Three days before they were to leave for Hogwarts, Molly announced that they would be going to a place called Diagon Alley where they will purchase new school supplies. Harry offered to pay for anything that Lilly would need since she didn't have any currency for the mandatory supplies. Lilly handed Harry her list and he looked it over.

"I can get you all of this. It's really no problem." He said. Lilly wasn't comfortable letting someone spend so much of their money on her. Although she couldn't protest because she needed these supplies, Harry also offered to by her any wand she felt comfortable with using. Harry was very kind to Lilly and she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Lilly thought he was cute and he was very sweet to her. She couldn't tell if he had an interest in her. He seemed to like her as a friend. Lilly was fine with that either way because she enjoyed Harry's companionship and wasn't willing to risk anything to lose it. She enjoyed having a friend.

When they flooed to Diagon Alley, Molly took Ginny and Hermione to get supplies while Lilly was left with Ron and Harry. They walked into a bookstore and saw other students picking out their supplies for their school year as well.

"Seamus!" Ron yelled and a young boy looked over. His hair was short and he had blue eyes. He waved in their directions and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked and then looked at Lilly. "Hello."

"Hi." Lilly said looking up at him.

"I hope it's not too much to ask, but who might you be?" He smiled wide

"I'm Lilly. I'm new. I mean, at Hogwarts. I've never been." She said all too quickly. Seamus laughed lightly.

"Charming. I'm Seamus Finnigan." He introduced himself. He looked at Ron, "Hey Did you know they filled licorice with whipped cream at the candy store?" He asked. Ron's eyes went wide

"Let's go! I'll catch you later guys!" Ron said hurrying out the door.

"It was really nice meeting you Lilly." Seamus said and followed Ron out of the door.

"Ron loves candy. It was the one thing he couldn't let go of as a kid." Harry said

Lilly and Harry went about their day, buying school supplies. Lilly even found a wand that she found would work for her.

Harry and Lilly were walking together, each holding a cauldron with their shrunken school supplies inside. Harry spotted Ron with Hermione ahead and told Lilly to hold tight while he went to ask them about their shopping. Lilly found a bench under a lamp post and sat down holding her cauldron in her lap.

"Hello." She heard someone say and behind her. A bleach blond boy was standing there. He was dressed nicely and looked well groomed. He had a smirk on his lips that looked a mile wide.

"Hi." Lilly smiled nicely towards him but felt slightly unsettled in his presence. He took the seat next to her and started talking to her.

"What's your name?" He asked scooting slightly close to Lilly.

"Lilly Henderson." She replied

"The name's Draco Malfoy." He stated proudly "Sixth year Slytherin at Hogwarts." Lilly tried to be polite and smile but she couldn't help but notice that the gap between them was getting awfully small.

"It's nice to meet you." She said uneasily. His smirk just grew wider. Lilly knew he was being polite as well but she sensed he was trying to get something from her.

"Malfoy!" She heard Harry yell as he ran back to her. She quickly stood up and Draco had done the same. Harry rushed over and pushed himself in between Lilly and Draco. He put his arm around her waist and made her back away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having a conversation with a lovely girl. What's it to you, Potter?" He said the first part to Lilly, smiling and heard venom in his voice when he directed himself towards Harry.

"She's not interested. Just walk away." Harry said, staring Draco down. They both just stared at each other and Lilly felt this going nowhere.

"Come on Harry, let's go." She said pulling his sleeve. Harry took a second and then looked away from Draco. Harry followed Lilly away and Draco continued to glare in their direction.

Harry was fuming for the rest of the trip. When Lilly asked him a question he simply answered with a yes or no or the occasional "Hmm?" It eventually got to a point where Lilly stopped talking to Harry altogether. When they returned home, Lilly went into her room and started packing all of her school supplies into her new book bag that Harry bought her. She sat on her bed skimming through one of her books when Harry knocked on the door. Lilly looked up and quickly closed her book.

"Uh, hi Harry." She said awkwardly. Harry walked over and sat next to her, avoiding her gaze.

"Lilly, I feel really bad about today and I want to apologize to you." He said making eye contact. Lilly's gaze went soft. "Malfoy and I aren't friends and when I am around him, I just get so angry that can't see straight. I'm sorry I was so rude to you. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Harry, it's okay. I understand. I have my moments too." Lilly said rubbing Harry's back. Harry really appreciated how nice Lilly was. She reminded him of Ron's mother. She was so hospitable. Lilly smiled "I can't tell you how many times I've gotten angry at something and then taken it out on my friends. They were good sports about it though. They knew I was mad and let me get it out of my system and when I realized I was being rude and apologized for it, they were okay."

"Thanks Lilly. I really appreciate your kindness."

"Harry, why don't you like Draco? I mean, he was sweet and I didn't feel too comfortable around him but he hadn't seemed so, mean." Lilly waved her hands about unaware of her hand gestures but Harry paid close attention to her every move. He was somehow mesmerized with Lilly and her movements and pretty much everything about her. Harry looked away from the strange girl and at his hands.

"Well It's a long story. Well first, his ego is bigger than his head. He was so set on me being a slytherin and when I was put in gryffindor her just felt the need to treat me and my friends so terribly. Honestly, we just don't get along and that's it. The other parts of the story are my own and I'm sorry, you will just have to trust me when I say that I don't like him. Lilly don't fall for his tricks. When Draco gets what he wants, he suddenly doesn't want it anymore. I promise you that. I just don't want you to be one of his many victims." Harry spoke wringing his hands together. Lilly knelt down in front of Harry and lifted his chin with her hand and he looked at her. Her gaze was so soft as she pulled him into a hug. It was so obvious that this poor boy was having problems in his life and the least she could do was comfort him.

When they broke apart, Harry was smiling. Lilly stood up and sat next to him again.

"Well I guess I should be packing then." He said standing. Lilly nodded and watched the door close behind Harry. Why was Lilly feeling this way so suddenly?


	5. Chapter 5

It was three days until Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, And Lilly were to leave for the train to Hogwarts. Lilly's magic was progressively better and Harry was really impressed with the work that she was doing. Lilly finally heard back from her mother. It took her a long time to write back because it had been a while since she had sent a letter by owl.

_Dear Lilly,_

_Sorry I have neglected to write you back sooner. It's been so long since I have sent a letter this way and I am so unfamiliar. I am so glad to hear that you are having a great time and can't wait to see you over christmas break already! Your sisters miss you too. Jared and Katie stopped by the other day to leave you gifts which I will send to you soon enough. I don't think this poor owl looks strong enough to carry the package. Be sure to write back soon!_

_Love you honey,_

_Mom_

Lilly had stuffed the letter in one of her trunks and made a mental note to write her back eventually.

Harry sat Lilly down one day with Hermione and decided to teach her something that she wouldn't be practicing. He called them unforgivable curses.

"These are charms that you should never use. I want you to remember that there is always another way around any situation that you will come in contact with and I want you to think through every charm and curse and spell that you have ever learned before you think of these curses. They are not allowed to be used, ever. There are three of them that you should be aware of. The first one is Avada Kedavra," Harry whispered holding completely still while he spoke, "This curse will kill whomever you aim it at and it will cause them no pain. Even so, It is so dangerous and I don't want you to ever have to use it okay?" Harry took Lilly's hands in his and held them so tightly she thought they were going numb. She shook her head in agreement and listened as Harry continued.

"There is crucio, too. this is used to torture those the curse is cast upon. It's so painful and can last minutes but feel like an eternity. Finally, Imperio. If this is ever cast, it's used to control the mind of the victim." Harry said. Lilly noticed that he was holding her hands ever so softly now. She didn't want him to let go. Lilly's feeling for Harry were growing over the weeks and she couldn't control herself. She knew he wasn't interested in her because he was so distant and never once showed any obvious signs that he liked her so she just let it go.

Lilly wasn't exactly an expert in the romance world either. Back home she wasn't dating anyone and hadn't been with anyone since she was in middle school. The experience was so stupefying then that she decided she would date when she felt that the person was right for her and she didn't want to waste her love anyway. She didn't understand the point of dating. What happens when you fall in love anyway? How do you know if you truly love that person anyway? She didn't even know what it felt like when you were in love. When she thought she loved someone, she quickly found that it was infatuation before she made any mistakes with them. Her feelings for someone would always disappear quickly when she saw them doing something that she found unattractive. But Harry was different.

He was so misterious and she couldn't quite understand why he was so distant. He would always disappear upstairs after dinner without saying a word to anyone. The only time that she got to actually have a conversation with him was when he was giving her lessons. Hermione noticed this too becaue she was always trying to get him to come downstairs and spend time with Ron and his family for a game or just to spend time with other people. He always declined with some lame excuse, like he was too tired or didn't feel well or needed some alone time.

Lilly really cherished her alone time with him. She was surprised that by the third week of lessons that her feeling for him hadn't changed or disappeared. It was the longest crushs she had ever had on someone.

"I understand Harry. I won't ever use these curses. I promise." Lilly raised her right hand in the air and crossed her heart with her left hand. Harry smiled and Hermione ran into the room with a large book in her hand.

"Lilly! I know what you are!" She squealed and forced a spot inbetween Lilly and Harry. Lilly frowned as Harry dropped her hand and made room for Hermione.

"What I am?" Lilly asked curiously giving all her attention to Hermione now.

"Yes. I have been studying all about eyes and I came upon a discovery!" She expressed opening the book to a page with a beautiful woman on the front. Her eyes were bright pink just like Lilly's. "You are an Irisian! It's a person who's eyes change color according to feelind and emotions. It's rare in men and It's common among woman. But the most interesting fact is that It's hereditary!" She said paraphrasing from the book. Lilly watched as Hermione's finger slowly walked across the pages and pointed out every word.

Lilly looked up and stared at nothing in particular. She was an Irisian. How interesting was that? She had no idea for her eyes and it was hereditary. Since her mother didn't have it she obviously didn't get it from her but she couldn't remember what her father looked like so she couldn't recall if his eyes ever changed colors.

"Wow. I had no idea that I was a certain breed of person." Lilly expressed

"That's the thing, you're not a normal human being! Irisian's are magical creatures that have similar qualities of humans!" She said Lilly was taken aback from that statement. She wasn't technically human? Does this mean her sisters aren't either? Their eyes didn't change color either. Were they Irisians or not?

"Then what am I?" Lilly asked Her eyes changed colors. She was frustrated so she knew they were orange. Harry's mouth formed an "o" as he watched them change. Hermione looked at the book and started reading.

"While the appearance of any Irisian is human like, they are in fact a land fairy." Hermione stabbed her finger on the book and smiled at Lilly. Lilly just looked at her hands and then looked back up quickly.

"I'm a fairy?" She asked. Her voice cracked and she didn't bother hiding it. Hermione was about to speak when Harry interrupted her.

"Who cares? You look like human and act like one. No one will treat you differently Lil. We all accept you no matter what." He smiled sweetly at her and Lilly suddenly felt like she was normal again.

"Well if I'm a fairy, do I have any special abilities besides my eyes changing color?" Lill asked Hermione. Hermione's face twisted and she was silent for a moment.

"Well I read this one section that I thought was interesting but I didn't think it pertained to you. It said that Irisian's special abilities were only passed on through a ceremony. In this ceremony," Hermione flipped a few pages and started reading, "Irisian's are different from most land fairies. They do have special abilities but they can only be passed down from one irisian to the next. It's like passing a ball down to your next of kin. It's always the first born child too. Since you are the oldest in your family, your mother or father has to pass down the powers to you." Hermione said.

All of a sudden, Lilly felt like something hit her in the back of her head.

"My mom told me that my dad was looking for me! She said that I was supposed to fulfill my destiny! My mom isn't an Irisian so it must be him and he's trying to pass down the powers!" Lilly said exasperated

"It could be possible. The powers could be anything really. In the past the powers have usually been the ability to control a certain element but there have been cases where Irisians were able to read minds or control someones movements. It's almost like a family heirloom that has been passed down generation after generation." Lilly was in shock. She had spent her entire life not knowing exactly who she really was. She couldn't remember much about he father but she assumed he was an Irisian and he was after her so he could pass down his powers. Lilly didn't know what to feel exactly. Hermione was researching her and she didn'tk now but she was also thankful because she liked knowing information about her heritage. She smiled weakly at Hermione and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you Hermione. You don't even know how happy that makes me to know this kind of information." Lilly said and Hermione smiled at her and then jumped.

"Oh, I almost forgot, one more thing. This power doesn't have to be passed down in person, it can be passed down in your subconcious."

"I don't understand." Lilly said

"Your father can visit you while you were say, sleeping, and transfer the power that way." Hermione said uneasily. Lilly went pale. Her murderous father could find her in her sleep. If he could transfer the power that way and it end up being real, could he hurt her and it also happen to her sleeping body? Could he try to kill her in her dreams and end up killing her in real life?

"Don't worry Lilly. May by he doesn't even know that." Harry said and looking worried. "May be you should go lie down." He grabbed Lilly's hands and lifted her from the couch. She was sweating. She hadn't felt so scared in a long time.

"Try not to think about it." Harry said as he guided her to her room and had her sit on her bed. He removed her shoes and made her lie down. Lilly passed out instantly.

Lilly woke up several times during the night and Hermione even had to comfort her a few times. In the morning, Harry came into the room and sat on the edge of Lilly's bed. She was sleeping but she looked terrible. Her hair was everywhere, her eyes were dark and she was sweating.

"Lilly wake up." He said. He had a surprise for her and thought it would help make her feel better. It was Hermione's idea but she said he could steal it.

Lilly's eyes fluttered open and she didn't look at him right away. She lay completely still and started recognizing her surroundings. Her eyes flicked at Harry and he noticed that they were violet.

"What does this color mean?" He asked her.

"Fear." She answered simply and stared back at the wall. She still had her dad on her mind. She didn't understand why he couldn't just leave her alone and let her live a long healthy life.

"I got you something." Harry said after a minute trying to change the subject instantly. Lilly looked back at him and smiled.

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you until you get up, shower, dress and meet me outside in fifteen minutes." Lilly propped herself up on her elbows and smoothed her hair behind her. She stared at Harry with a silly look on her face

"You expect me to look good in fifteen minutes?" She asked incredelously. Harry smiled warmly and even snickered

"You already look pretty. But you might want to shower. You're all sweaty." He gestured to all of her. Lilly playfully punched in the arm and laughed, then stood from the bed. Harry left and she collected an outfit and showered. She dressed in jean capris, a white tank, a black lace pullover, and black pumps. She let her hair fall around her shoulders and let it curl. She walked downstairs with two minutes to spare.

Harry was outside right where he said he was and was standing beside a box. Lilly walked up to him feeling the summer breeze caress her face. It was probably one of the last ones that she will feel since school started soon. Harry was grinning so wide Lilly thought his face might get stuck like that.

"What is it Harry?" Lilly stopped and crossed her arms. She felt a little suspicious and was thinking that Harry might be pranking her and she didn't really want to play that game.

"Open the box." He said gesturing to the box and stepping away. Lilly eyes him suspiciously and slowly approached the box. She placed one finger on the top and slowly lifted it. After a crack appeared between the lid and box, Lilly heard a faint "meow." Her heart leaped into her throat and she looked at Harry who looked proud of himself.

She flipped the lid and looked inside. There was a small kitten. He was all orange and had beautiful orange eyes. Lilly looked at him in Aw and picked him up from the box. He gave a few small "Mews" and looked at Lilly, happy to be out of the box. He had amazing markings all over his body. He had a swirl on his tummy and white paws. His fur was so shiny and he was so cute.

Lilly engulfed Harry in a hug. Harry blushed and hugged her back.

"Oh thank you Harry!" Lilly looked back at her kitten and snuggled him. "I'll call you Howie."

"Howie?" Harry asked

"Yeah. I've always wanted to name a cat Howie." Lilly said simply and hugged Howie who seemed to already love Lilly. Probably because she saved him from the dark and lonely box. Harry walked Lilly inside who was cooing over Howie. He was already falling asleep in her arms. Poor little guy was exhausted from Harry moving him around.

For the next couple days, Lilly loved Howie. Harry even let off lessons so she could play with him. She had completely forgotten about her dad.

They were in front of the Hogwarts express and Lilly was very flustered. She had to run through a brick wall and just about punched Harry in the face when he shoved her through with him. When she didn't hit anything hard, she opened her eyes and breathed out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. When she saw the train, she held her breath again. It was a beautiful train. Freshly maroon and gold and shined brilliantly. Every train that she had ever seen was graffitied and looked like it collided with another train. Lilly followed Hermione on board and they sat together in a compartment. They were later joined by Ron and Harry and the train set off. Ron decided to teach Lilly how to play exploding snap and she had a blast. She also got to meet other students aboard the train. She was very excited to meet them. She ran into Seamus again who was very gracious towards her. She also met Luna Lovegood. Luna knew exactly who Lilly as too, and she didn't have anything to say that Lilly liked hearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly was talking to Hermione after losing several games of exploding snap. She had gotten fed up and wanted to do something else for a while. While they were talking a girl walked into the compartment. She had blond hair and pale skin and was holding a newspaper called _The Quibbler._

"Oh hey Luna." Harry said and she smiled at him.

"'Ello Harry." She said and sat down. "I hope you don't mind, most of the compartments were full and I need somewhere to read in peace." She said

"Not at all." Harry said and went back to talking to Ron. Luna took the newspaper and held it close to her face and my jaw dropped. On the front was man running through the rain and water splashed high beside him. His face was strained and you could tell he was running from something. He had a look of determination. It was no doubt that that was Lilly's father.

"Luna!" Lilly said loudly and even surprised herself but ignored it anyway. "That man! On the cover... he's my father! May I see that?" She asked

Luna blinked twice and then looked at the cover. She gasped, "Oh this is your father?" She asked handing the paper to Lilly "I know him, My father talks about him quite a bit." Lilly stopped looking at the paper which she could see said "_Thomas Henderson, dangerous escapee."_

"You know about him? What do you know? How does your father know about him?" Lilly breathed out so hard and her eyes changed violet. Luna noticed because he eyes wer fixated on them.

"your eyes..." She began to point and Lilly smacked her hand out of the way

"My father!" She exclaimed

"Lilly, calm down. Give Luna a minute." Ron said sitting there dumbfounded. Lilly waved him off and continued to stand in front of Luna, practically pleading. Luna huffed and began to talk, "Well it's strange really, I thought I saw him the other day in Diagon Alley and my father did too so he pulled me into a shop until the man disappeared and told me all about the murder of his business partners family."

"What are you talking about? Company? What Company?"

"You didn't know? Your father owned a successful insurance company and he had a partner, Demitri Samson and they both built that company from the ground up. It was so successful and your father went a murderous rampage. He murdered his partner's family and was planning to murder his partner but he was caught." Luna said and Lilly was shocked

Her father owned a company? And then murdered his business partner's family? Why had her mom not told her that? Or worse, why had her mother told her a completely different story?

"There's more," Luna said, "The day after the murder, the company building exploded. Your father set bombs up so he could not only claim insurance money but also he planned to shut down the business and take the proceeds. Demitri had no choice but to shut it down after the building exploded and ended up taking that money instead and went into hiding some years later. He was so distraught about his family's death that he couldn't risk staying near you father."

Lilly sat back in her seat and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe her ears. She blinked once and thought it over. Why had her mother not even mentioned Demitiri? Was he so scared of her father that he never wanted to meet his family? Lilly thought that her father might have broken out to finish the job instead of transfer power over to her.

"My father...murdered for money?" Lilly asked finally. She had been holding her breath for well over a minute and gasped out the words. She hadn't noticed Ron rubbing her back and Hermione and Harry trying to get her to breath and look at them. She had blocked out her world completely.

"Lilly, your feelings shouldn't change now that you know the truth. You already knew what your father was and now is nothing new." Hermione said placing her hand on Lilly's knee.

"Luna. Did your father tell you anything else?" Lilly asked looking at Luna once more who was right back to reading her newspaper

"Nope." She said without even looking at them

"Is there anyway I can contact your father to ask for more information." Lilly asked finally and Luna put down the newspaper and looked at them.

"I'm sure there is but father may not tell you everything you want to know." She said

"Why not?"

"Father is a strange one." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to reading. That was it. Lilly couldn't get her to talk anymore and when they arrived at Hogwarts, she departed from the group and met up with her friends but gave Lilly information about how her father could be reached. Lilly let the subject go until she could write Luna's father and went along with some new year students like she was directed to. She wasn't completely comfortable seperating from her friends but she knew that she would be with them again soon.

Lilly followed a bunch of younger children into a large hall decorated with tons of pictures that moved to LIlly's attention. It shocked her at first and then amazed her. She hadn't seen anything before but then it soon lost it's luster since it was like watching the most boring movie in the world, over and over again.

She was taller than the other boys and girls and it made her slightly uncomfortable. An older woman stood at the front peeking through a crack in the door and looked between the others students and the open door. she then gestured for them to walk in and Lilly followed the other students and stopped. The room was filled with so many students sitting at four different, and rather large, tables. Lilly felt her face flush.

The older woman rushed to the front where an even longer table sat and so many older people were sitting. Lilly assumed they were the faculty and looked at the woman who was about to speak.

"Good evening. I am Professor McGongall. Welcome back to Hogwarts to most of you and I am pleased to begin a new year and we have some new faces to sort so let's get to it!" She exclaimed and brought the first one in line up and sat her on a stool. McGonagall placed a pointy hat on her head and when it began to speak, Lilly jumped and felt even more embrassed. It mumbled for a bit and Lilly could see the girls face change emotions as the hat talked to her.

"RAVENCLAW!" it yelled and one of the tabled erupted in cheers and roared with laughter as the young girl made her way to the table.

"Autumn Grandall." McGonagall said and another girl sat on the stool. Once again, the hat made conversation and yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" and a different table yelled for her and she sat down.

Lilly started to get the hang of the routine and didn't think she needed to remember which table is which because with every sort, their table roared with excitement.

"Lilly Henderson!" McGongall yelled and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, warm from all the other students heads.

"Hmm..." The hat mumbled and Lilly felt silly sitting in front of all the other students with it on her head. "How rare!" It boomed and all the students started whispering to each other. Lilly wanted to pass out where she sat.

"What is it?" McGonagall asked the hat

"It seems we have an Irisian on our hands. How strange. We never get your kind here young lady." The hat said aloud

"Um, Yes sir." Lilly said

"I've never seen such a young Irisian who was ready to take on the family power." He said "It seems that you hold so much love and bravery within your heart. You have so much ahead of your life here at Hogwarts." He said and then whispered just so Lilly could hear "I hope you know what you're doing. GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled and McGonagall took the hat and Lilly sat down, almost stumbling of the stool. Why had the hat said such a thing to her? What was Lilly doing in the first place?

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by a roar of applause and she found Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny screaming extra loud for her. She took a seat next to Harry and watched the rest of the sorting.

Afterwards, A tall man with a large white beard stood. He wore bright robes and had pale skin.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore and I welcome all our new students! Enjoy your meal!" He said and smiled

Suddenly so much food appeared right in front of Lilly. Albus Dumbledore. That was him. She had to speak with him. He had to know something about Lilly and her father's intentions of escaping prison.

"Eat Lilly. You need it, trust me." Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and realized that she was in fact hungry. She took some herb and butter mashed potatoes, herbed chicken, and a tall glass of pumkin juice. She loved how it tasted. The food was excellent.

After the meal, two students stood at either end of the table and directed for everyone to stand up.

"We are your prefects and we will now escort you to the common room, when we tell you the password, please remember it because we do not like repeating ourselves." One said. Harry held out his arm and smiled at Lilly.

"Shall I be your escort?" He asked. Lilly blushed and linked her arm with his and they walked side by side to the dorm room. Every hallway looked the same. When Lilly came across the moving stairwells, she felt scared. What is someone fell off one of those things?

Harry caught the look on her face and laughed. "I know what you're thinking and I know. I felt the same way."

They reached a rather large portrait of a large woman who was singing and Lilly found it annoying.

"The password?" She spoke

"Silver Strings." On the prefects said and the large picture swung out and revealed a large tunnel. When They walked through, a gorgeous room was revealed. It was draped with maroon and gold everywhere, the drapes, couches, lounge chairs. Pretty much every piece of furniture. The tables were a dark oak. Lilly loved the way it looked.

Hermione suddenly snatched her arm and shocked LIlly.

"I'll take her now. It's time for bed and you know, girls only!" She said whisking Lilly way Leaving Harry to shrug his shoulders and follow Ron into another door at the top of one staircase. Lilly went through another door opposite the one Harry left into.

"This is the girls dormitory." Hermione said

Lilly saw other girls unpacking their things and standing next to beds. Hermione pointed to another bed, "That one is yours."

"Howie!" Lilly said seeing Howie still in the cat carrier and was excited to let him out. He missed LIlly very much. Instantly, Lilly dug through her luggage for cat food and gave Howie some in a bowl. She started unpacking her belongings just like Hermione was doing.

Later that night, she sat down with a quill and parchment.

_Dear Mother._

_I have found out so much information about Dad and I am so disappointed that you couldn't tell me any of it. I had no idea that Dad owned an insurance company and I don't know who Demitri is. Also, I found out that I am an Irisian. In case you didn't know, which I'm sure you already did, that is a land fairy! Dad is an Irisian. DId you know that? I bet! Why couldn't you tell me any of this yourself mother?_

_Signed,_

_Lilly_

LIlly tucked the letter into an envelope and let Hermione take it away. She said she knew where to go and would later show Lilly where she could deliver her letters. When Hermione returned she went to sleep and Lilly soon followed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Lilly was introduced to most of her professors and learned where all her classes were. The school grounds were bigger than any college or university campus Lilly had ever visited before in her life. She couldn't quite understand how students were so quick to find their classes and feel comfortable in an environment like this.

Lilly was writing down a personal map around the grounds so she wouldn't ever get lost when a very blond headed, very confident looking boy rounded the corner.

He saw Lilly and his eyes locked on her and he made a bee line to meet her.

"Lilly Henderson." He said slyly

"Yeah?" Lilly said, she still felt uncomfortable around him since he obviously was bad news.

"I believe you are a friend of Potters, but I don't see why that needs to come between you and I?" he rested an arm on the wall and gave Lilly a look she wanted to slap off of his face.

"Listen, Draco? is it? I don't think that there is anything between us and there never will be. If you think using your two timing womanizing attitude on me would make me want to _hook up_ with you then you should think twice. I am not that kind of girl and I am not sorry if I tend to disappoint." Lilly said meekly.

Draco became physically angry and Lilly took notice. He raised his hand as if to strike her and Lilly kept her feet planted on the ground and never broke eye contact. Instead, Draco lowered his hand and pointed a finger at her.

"I'll let this one slide because I know you don't understand my social status at this school. If you think you can speak to me that way then you have another thing coming. I-"

"Draco!" A young girl yelled. Lilly looked past Draco who was cringing and rolling his eyes "What did you just say to her?"

The girl was beautiful dark hair and the bluest eyes Lilly had ever seen. Her skin was pale and she looked slim but had perfect curves. She was beautiful.

"Nothing Elvira. Go away!" He said but Elvira walked over and grabbed his arm. He yanked it from her grasp and walked off.

"I'm truly sorry about him. He doesn't know what is wrong and what's right, you know?" She was sweet, and she was a slytherin (According to the symbol stitched to her robes), it didn't make any sense "You're Lilly right?" She asked pointing at Lilly

"Uh-yeah. And you are?"

"Elvira Harmony. I think we're in the same year. 6th right?"

"Right." Lilly said shifting uncomfortably. Elvira looked behind her where Draco stood against a wall, far off so no one could hear him cursing.

"I'd better go. It was great meeting you." Elvira turned around and met up Draco who instantly complained to her about popping up out of nowhere.

"Brilliant!" Lilly heard and she turned around and didn't see anyone there. When she turned back, the saw another empty hallway.

"Over here!" Harry ripped off his invisible cloak and walked up to her. Lilly's eyes were wide.

"What is that? Were you spying on me?" She asked smirking. Lilly hesitated before answering

"It's called an invisibility cloak and no. I was taking care of something and walked in when Draco started talking to you. I can't believe you said that to him! I'm sure it was a slap in the face!"

"You were listenting in on us?" Lilly blushed

"Yeah, oh and when he raised his hand and I-I almost lost it! I thought he was going to hit you and when he brought his hand down, and I realized he wasn't going to-"

"Harry calm yourself. I can't believe you were spying on me!" Lilly said shaking her head.

"Lilly, I didn't mean to offend you. I was only going to wait until Draco left so I could walk with you lunch." Harry said. Lilly stared at him for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders.

"You're lucky i'm feeling good right now or I might not be in a forgiving mood." She smirked and Harry suddenly perked up. They walked to lunch together and laughed about Draco's shocked expression when Lilly told him to back off. Then owls came rolling in dropping letters on most of the students, including Lilly. A thick letter sat on her lap written neatly. She opened it and saw that it was from her mother.

_Lilly,_

_I don't how you found out but I guess it was inevitable that you would. Demitri was an old friend of the family and your father and him got along right off the bat because they both are from Irisian heritage. They soon discovered that building a company based off selling insurance would make them a lot of money. They decided to start the business before you were even born. Demitri was a sweet man, you would have liked him. He was there for us when you were born. The business didn't start of great but thanks to Demitri we were able to afford diapers for you. It was about a year after you were born that their business took off. They sold insurance to the wizardry world. They insured most supplies and accounts and their rates were great so of course they would make a lot of money._

_It was when you were about three that your father started acting strange. He would come home late at night and wouldn't speak a word to me and for a while I thought he had another woman on the side. But then your father was turning pale and his eyes were so dark and sunken that I knew it had to be something at work. Whenever I asked him about it he would say, "I can't say" or "I'm just trying to protect you and our daughter." I thought he was going crazy from stress but it seemed so strange that he couldn't tell me what he was trying to "protect" us from._

_Demitri would stop by and talk to me about your father and tell me that he was concerned for him. One night I heard your father and Demitri arguing upstairs in the study and I couldn't make out much. I did hear your father say something like, "Overcoming shadows is a privelage, not a right." I wasn't sure what it meant and then I heard him yelling at Demitri to get out and then that was that. Demitri left and I haven't seen him since._

_A few months after that was when your father committed the murder. He killed Demitri's ex-wife and her husband. Demitri was still in love with her at the time, that's what he would say whenever he would come over for tea with your father and me when you were still a newborn. Demitri was so destraught. He called me personally to invite me to the funeral and he looked so upset I just couldn't believe your father could commit such an awful crime._

_It said in the paper that your father personally planted bombs all over the second and third floor of his office building to go off at precisely the same time. They were home made bombs and were so simple that they couldn't be traced but they found finerprints on two of them so the police assumed he made them all._

_I'm sorry that I have to tell you this way Lilly. You will have to come home for me to really explain this to you. It's hard to concentrate with your colicky sister running around. Don't even worry about this sweetheart. It's information that you really already knew. Just concentrate on your studies and I will see you when you come home for Christmas._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Lilly sat there staring at the letter. Her mom was right, It was just information that she already knew. She was shocked that her mom couldn't just tell her about the company that her dad cocreated. Lilly couldn't comprehend why her mother didn't tell her about Demitri. If he was so helpful to her as an infant then wasn't he a good guy? Wasn't he someone that Lilly could know about? Or was it because he was involved with her father that her mother didn't want to have to explain why? Lilly made a mental note to ask her mother about him the next time she was home.

Later, Lilly sat in the common room with Ron doing first day homework. Lilly realized that Ron could help her to an extent because he himself wasn't the top student in the school.

"You know something, I miss my old school just because we didn't get homework on the first day. We would just get some papers to give to our parents to sign and that was all." Lilly said

"Well that does sound easy but it still qualifies as homework." Ron said shifting some papers into a neater pile on the coffee table.

"No it doesn't. It's more like the parents homework." Lilly said flicking her hand away from her face in a quick motion.

"Well kind of. But mostly it is your homework because it's your task to get to your parents to sign and then it's also your task to get it home." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ron. There is no need for you back sass me. If I think it's not homework then please leave it that way. It's the only day of the year I don't have homework." Lilly said and it made Ron laugh.

Harry walked in with Hermione and they spotted Lilly and Ron and took seats close to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing? Homework?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. It's just some basic stuff that Harry already taught me. My professors are putting me through a special program so I can catch up with the rest of you so I can pass my OWL exams by the end of the year." Lilly said huffing.

"Oh don't worry. We can study together. We have to take the OWL exams too." Harry said, "So what was it like, experiencing your first day of magical classes?" Harry laughed lightly

"It was actually great! I love doing magic. Especially since I spent my entire life being a regular person, it's great to see something so abnormal." Lilly said

"Well good. I'm glad you enjoyed your first day because you are going to have so much work to do and pretty soon, school won't seem very fun anymore." Ron said shrugging

Lilly was only her first day in and was feeling so tired and overwhelmed. She said her goodbyes to her friends and walked to the girls dorm where there were some other girls talking fluenty on one of the beds. Lilly pulled out her trunk and took our her noise canceling headphones and played soft music so she could sleep.

_Lilly was dreaming of a field. It was never ending. The sun shone brightly just beyond the horizon. The trees on either side of her were tall and very green. The sky was so blue it looked painted and she could hear birds chirping above her. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there. She walked forward for a while listening to the birds sing their songs. She watched the sky and later came upon a small cottage. It was so cute. A small creek flowed in front and a small bridge was there to help cross. Smoke billowed from the chimney. It looked like something out of a fairytale book her mother used to read her when she was a child. She inched closer to the cottage looking at it very closely. She thought that this definitely was a dream. It seemed so real though. She walked up to window and peared inside. The fire was going in the fireplace and an empty chair was next to the fireplace. One thing instantly sparked her attention though. Thousands, possibly even Millions of books lined the walls and were stacked on the table and piled around the chair. Was the person that was living here reading these books every second of every day? She pressed her nose closer to the glass and looked at the clock on the wall. It had no hands. It was a clock face but nothing else._

_"Hello, Lilly." A voice rang out into Lilly's ears and she turned around quickly, pressing her back against the cottage window hard. Thomas Henderson hovered over here, skinny and dark._

_Lilly screamed._


	8. Chapter 8

_"Run faster, don't look back." Lilly screamed in her mind. Her heart was racing and pounding in her ears. Her breathing was jagged and the scenery was passing by her quickly. She was feeling so many emotions that she couldn't decipher them all. She was scared that her father was so close to being with her and she was angry that her feet couldn't move any faster. She could feel the blood rush to her face and felt sharp pains in her entire body._

_"Lilly, stop!" He yelled after her. She ignored him and ignored the pain and pushed herself harder. She ran as fast and as far as she could. It wasn't until Lilly was out in the open of a green field that she realized she was screaming bloody murder the whole time._

_"Incarcerous!" Her father yelled and Lilly felt something slither around her. It wound around her body and then pulled tightly. She lost her footing and collided with the ground. She felt a rock rip a gash in her cheek and the warm blood dripped down. she writhed and panicked. She tried as hard as she could to escape but her father cast a rope around her. Lilly started screaming for help hoping that someone, anyone could wake her up. She prayed that someone would soon realize that she was in trouble and would rescue her. She tried to crawl away but she could hear his footsteps closing in. His breathing was hard. He knelt down next to her. Lilly was in histerics and started crying._

_"Finally. Lilly, stop screaming. We need to talk." He said through exasperated gasps._

_"I don't want to talk to you you murderer!" Lilly screamed and tried to kick him but she missed. He grabbed her feet and held them down._

_"I know what you think of me but trust me when I say that you are safe." He picked Lilly up and cradled her in his arms. Lilly fought. She squirmed but her father held her firmly._

_He brought her back to the cottage and lay Lilly down on a lounge chair. Lilly stopped screaming and looked around. Her heart was racing and she was trying to think of a plan to escape._

_"The second he unties me, bite his arm, kick his privates, spit in his eye. Do anything to make him momentarily stunned and run like hell. Hide if you have to but try to get away." Lilly thought to herself._

_Thomas took a seat in the worn out chair by the fireplace and poked the fire. He then rested his head on the back and breathed heavily. Lilly just stared at him._  
><em>"What do you want with me?" She asked glaring at him. He opened one eye and looked at her, then he smiled. He leaned forward onto his knees and Lilly really saw her father. He was almost a skeleton. His eyes were so dark and his beard was long. He looked like he hadn't showered in days and he looked so... tired.<em>

_"You look like your mother. So beautiful the both of you. I miss her. How are Jessie and Jade? I never did get to meet Jade you know. What is she like?" he asked_  
><em>Lilly looked at him in disbelief. Was this really what a murderer was like? A man who asked questions about his family and complimented them? May be he was trying to throw her off.<em>

_"I asked you a question." Lilly said icily._

_"Ah yes. Well I can't imagine how much the lies have escalted since my departure. I'm sure your mother hasn't heard anything good which means neither have you." He looked at Lilly and sighed, "I'm so sorry Lilly. I didn't want to see you this way but I knew I had no other options. My intentions are not to hurt you. I just want you to know the truth."_

_Lilly looked questioningly at her father, "What truth?"_

_Thomas stared at his daughter and took in a deep breath, "I didn't kill anyone."_

_Lilly huffed, "Oh so the evidence lies? You've been in jail for years! How can you expect me to believe you over the cops?"_

_"I don't. I just want to tell you my story and get to know you before I die. I don't have much time left on this earth and I need to tell you something. I need you to be prepared for what is to come." He stood up and walked over to Lilly and sat next to her. "Lilly, I know that your mother has told you that I am a murderer and has given you details. I'm sure that you know about Demitri Samson by now but I want you to know that not everything is as it appears to be. Demitri framed me. He and I both are Irisians and I was the only one who found responsibility with the power. Demitri though, he wanted more power. He practically craved it. He started becoming more dangerous and I tried so hard to keep him away from you and your mother and sisters. He just wouldn't listen. He wanted you to learn with him. He wanted to be able to control your power as well."_

_"But I have no power." Lilly said_

_"He knew that. He would train you to listen to his commands and when you obtained your power, he was going to control it. You see, Demitri has the ability to control shadows. He can build army's and buildings completely out of shadow. He was obsessed with power and couldn't control himself. When I threatened to turn him in for abusing his powers he devised the plan to frame me. It went perfectly actually. He took away my credibility and put me ehind bars. He made me look like a monster in your eyes, Lilly. He wanted you not to trust me so that when he decided to introduce himself in the future, you wouldn't turn your back." he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Lilly's eyes softened and they turned dark blue. Her father chuckled. "Your eyes are just like mine except that you are younger so your colors are so vibrant. You truly grew into such a beautiful young lady."_

_"You, you're telling the truth aren't you?" Lilly said looking at her feet._

_"I am. You believe me?"_

_"I don't know. You seem so genuinely upset but at the same time, for years i've been told that you are some monster and now, i'm here with you and you aren't a monster at all. Just a broken down man with nothing but his books." Lilly said looking around again and seeing the amazing stacks of literature._

_"I'm going to untie you now. But I have more to say so I need you to stick around." He placed one hand on Lilly's shoulder and she didn't flinch. She nodded as he untied the knots and the rope slid off her body. Lilly stood and wrung her wrists. She walked forward and observed the books. She only saw a few titles like Experiencing otherworldy sights and Irisian's heritage observed. Lilly turned around to see her father still seated._

_"You're really not going to hurt me." Lilly said. She meant it be a question but it sounded like a statement_

_"Never. I wouldn't dream of it. You're my little girl." He said standing_

_"What proof do you have that you're telling the truth?" Lilly asked_

_"I don't have any. Just my words. I've been stuck in my conscience for years sweetheart. I finally built enough power to visit you in your dreams."_

_"You live in your what?"_

_"My conscience. Right now my body is stowed away somwhere secret with nutrients being fed to it. I've learned to focus my energy on communicating through pure conciousness."_

_"Wow. Is that what this is?" Lilly asked gesturing to the house._

_"Yes. It's my own home inside my head. All these books are real. They are books I've read before and memorized. They are locked away in my conciousness for me to read again." He said._

_"How long have you been here?"_

_"The minute they locked me away in Azkaban, I've been studying how to focus my energy."_

_Lilly looked around. She couldn't understand why but she believed him. She was cautious though but she couldn't help but feel pity for her father. He had been locked away in his own mind by himself for years._

_"Why are you coming to me know?" Lilly asked suddenly. Her father huffed and sat by the fire again to feed it more logs._

_"That is something we will have to discuss in your next dream. It's time for you to wake up. I believe you have class." He said_

_Lilly didn't have time to respond as a cloud of white surrounded her and engulfed her. Her father's smiling face was the last thing she saw._

"She's waking up! Get some help!" Lilly heard and woke up gasping for air. She was drenched in sweat and shaking. "Lilly! Can you hear me?" Hermione was shaking Lilly's shoulders.

"What happened?" Lilly asked dazed. Her cheek stung and she felt it. Fresh blood was still dripping.

"Lilly, You were screaming in your sleep! Everyone was panicking when it stopped and you were squirming afterward!" Hermione said. Lilly sat up and felt her shirt stick to her back. All the girls in her dorm were crowded around her.

"I'm fine." Lilly said to the girls that were still standing around. A second later Madame Pomphrey came bursting through the door. She put a medical bag on the floor and inspected Lilly.

"Oh Goodness. She'll be fine. She does need a couple of stitches for the gash. It's so deep it's almost a hole through her cheek." Pomphrey said.  
>An hour later, Lilly was showered and dressed and in the common room. All the girls would ask if she was okay and give her pitiful looks as they passed. When Harry was walking into the common room, Lilly was instantly happy. He spotted her and smiled. She walked to him and he shocked her by pulling her into a huge hug.<p>

"I'm glad to see you're okay." He said. Lilly stepped back and smoothed her hair.

"You heard." She said not looking at him.

"Yeah. Hermione told Ron and me when she left this morning." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Lilly.

"Well it wasn't as bad as it seemed." Lilly touched the stitches on her cheek. "My dad visited me in my dreams."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He grabbed Lilly's hands and guided her out into the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Lilly asked

"Hang on."

Harry dragged Lilly down some steps and through another corridor and went through a large set of double doors. It was the library. Lilly noticed it was pretty much empty.

Harry set his bag on a table and gestured for Lilly to do the same. She took her seat beside and Harry and looked at him questioningly

"What happened?" he asked seriously. He was holding Lilly's hand still and tightly at that.

"Nothing! I mean, he was kind. I was screaming at first because I was so scared but Harry, My father looks sick. He seems so fragile and like he couldn't do very much. He told me so much and I believe every word. He didn't kill those people. I know it sounds crazy that I could believe him but you should've been there. It was... heartbreaking." Lilly said. She felt a pang in her chest realizing that she felt sorry for Thomas Hendereson. Harry just looked at her. She tried to see if there was any hint of disapproval or acceptance on his face but she found none.

"He told me that Demitri was out to get him for locking him away. I guess now that I know the whole situation, he'll come after me too. He didn't talk about my powers. He lives in his own conscience Harry."

"He lives, in his conscience? That's impossible."

"I know it may sound cliche but nothing is impossible. Harry we live in a magical school and are able to defy physics! It would seem only acceptable to at least consider the idea." Lilly said thinking back to her encounter with her father and how she felt when he had told her about living in his conscience.

Lilly proceded to tell Harry about what her father had told her and watched him intently hoping that he would show what he felt. Afterward, Harry told Lilly to wait it out.

He wanted her to see what would happen the next night in her dreams.

It was hard for Lilly to go about her day because, even though it was crazy, she wanted to go to bed. She wanted to see what her father had to say but she knew she needed to be cautious as well.

After her classes, Lilly was to report to a special class where she was to learn all the material she missed over the past 5 years. It was a lot but it seems the instructors at hogwarts have found a way. Lilly took extra homework assignments back to her dorm and locked herself in the dorms. She closed the curtains on her bed and tried to concentrate on the paperwork at hand.

Harry had told Hermione and Ron what Lilly had told her but he hoped that she wouldn't mind. He assumed that she wanted them to know. He thought they were included in her circle because they just wanted to help her.

Harry was pacing in his dorm while Ron was sitting on the bed.

"Harry, you can't stress yourself out like this, Lilly is just as scared as we are. The only thing we can do is wait." Ron said. Harry shot him a look.  
>"Well acting like nothing is wrong doesn't sound like it's going to make things any easier, too." He said collapsing on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought of Lilly. He couldn't place it but he felt the need to protect her. He couldn't explain how much he wanted Lilly to be safe. He wanted her to able to sleep at night peacefully. The thought brought a smile to his lips.<p>

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't understand. You've been acting so strange lately. You've only known this girl a couple months." Ron said  
>Harry turned his head and looked at his friend. "I know. I can't explain it Ron but I feel the need, the resposibility, to keep her safe. I feel like it would shatter my world if something would happen to her." Harry lifted a hand to his head and felt tired all of a sudden.<p>

Lilly was trying to concentrate on her work but felt her eyelids grow heavy with every paragraph she read and felt the need to fall asleep.

_"Lilly." She opened her eyes and was laying in a field of grass. The sky was gray and looked like it was going to rain. The tree's branches were stripped bare and the wind was blowing them fiercly. She looked over to see her father standing next to her. He was smiling at her and held out a hand towards her. She hesitated before taking it. _

_He helped her to her feet and she dusted off her clothes._

_"What happened to the sun?" She asked_

_"Oh it's just what the weather is like where I am so I must have brought it with me." He shrugged and gestured for Lilly to follow him back to the cottage. Lilly noticed a new building beside it. it was huge. "Probably somewhere to store the books." She thought to herself and smiled._

_"What's that place?" She pointed at it._

_"That's where you will train. I have to give you your powers at some point Lil. I want to try some small exercises with you so that you can exercise your control over your conscience." He said._

_"Dad, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I was told that Demitri murdered his family, well his ex-wife and her husband anyway, and I was wondering why he would do that? I mean, it's obvious that he would have all the more reason to kill her than you. And the bombs in the insurance building had your fingerprints but those could easily have been planted."_

_"You're a smart girl Lillian-"_

_"oh lord don't call me that." Lilly flicker her hand as if to dismiss the word. Her father laughed._

_"Alright Lilly. Well to answer that is hard. I know that before the murder, he went around claiming his happiness for her and her husband. He said that she and him were great friends and that he wanted nothing but happiness for the newly weds. I guess that was to throw people off his case. I'm not sure what he said about me to make it look like I wanted her dead. I'm sure he just wanted it to look like I murdered someone that he still loved deeply. As for the bombs, you were right. They were homemade with glass bottles. Demitri probably collected them from a time that we went out for beers and saved the ones I touched. _

_"Demitri is very smart Lilly and I want you to be prepared for when he comes after you. H-"_

_"He's coming after me?" Lilly stopped walking_

_"Unfortunately. When he heard that I escaped he found a way into my subconcious and we argued. He claimed that he would find you and kill you before you could turn him in." Thomas turned towards his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's time for me to give you my powers."_

_"What?"_

_"I have to. I would've loved to spend more time with you Lilly. When I give you my power, I will die"_  
><em>Lilly felt tears brim around her eyes. She knew she hadn't known her father very long but somehow she felt guilty for blaming him all those years for a mistake that he never made and now, he was going to die, to save her life.<em>

_"Dad-"She said before he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. she let it happen and tried to enjoy the moment._

_"I have something for you Lilly. I'm arranging to have someone bring you something close to my heart. I hope that it will help you learn more about the real me." Lilly felt herself crying now and wished that it didn't have to end this way. She finally had the chance to meet her father and it wasn't anything that she suspected. _

_Thomas Henderson wasn't a monster, he was a family man who met the wrong person. Demitri Samson had to pay._

_"I love you, Lilly. I love your mother and your sisters." He said stepping back away from Lilly._

_"Wait, Dad."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Jade, she's five. She loves to sing along to Yo Gabba Gabba and her favorite color is blue. She looks like you and her favorite animal is a dragon. Jessie is fifteen and is a straight A student and is planning to become a world famous surgeoun. She wants to find a cure for cancer."_

_He began to cry as he looked at his daughter. He raised his hands to the front of him and had his palms facing Lilly._

_"Thank you, Lilly." He said as a shot of lightning shot from his hands and hit Lilly in her chest._


	9. Chapter 9

_The pain surging through Lilly's body was nothing short of a thousand spears piercing her body. She felt fire within her, burning her organs to ash. It started in her feet and built to her head. She closed her eyes, her last sight was her dad fading and flying away into the wind, turning to dust. She crumbled over in pain and clutched her head. She closed her eyes so tightly she thought her eyelids would rip. She felt the intensity of the heat building inside her stomach. She screamed out in pain and felt the heat inside her very bones. She clawed at her skin, trying to tear it away. She thought her eyes had melted from her skull and then realized her eyes were still shut._

_All of a sudden the heat was slowly receding. Her body suddenly cooled and she breathed. But then it started getting too cold, freezing actually. She felt like she dived into the cold waters of the atlantic. She held herself and saw the tip of her nose turn red. She got goosebumps and lost feeling in her fingers and toes. She could see her breath and she tried to huddle for warmth and thought she was getting frost bite. As soon as it started, it stopped. Her body temperature went normal again and she felt warm again. She stretched out her muscles and felt at ease._

_Her father's world was gone. She was standing nowhere. The entire canvas was white and had no shadows. It had no land or sky or here or there._

_She looked down at her feet and they looked flat as if she was standing on solid ground. She looked to her left and her right and didn't see anything or anyone._

_"Hello?" She said. her arms were suddenly on fire and she looked at them. On her wrists were latin Symbols. One on each arm and both are different. Lilly couldn't make them out but they were recently singed into her skin._

Lilly woke up and looked around her dorm. It was bustling with other girls getting ready for classes. she flipped her covers off and noticed blood. Lots of it. She had clawed at her skin and most of it was coming from her wrists, where the symbols still were.

"Lilly?" Hermione said looking over Lilly. She looked scared.

"I-I-" Lilly was saying but stood up and looked closely at her new scars. "I don't know what these are."

Hermione looked at Lilly's arms. She couldn't see the scratches well so she took out a handkerchief and wiped away some blood. "They look like... symbols. I'll have to look them up. You need to shower Lilly."

Lilly nodded and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She washed away the blood and ignored the stinging sensation of the water. The symbols were more clear now. They were clearly Latin.

When she was finished, the bandaged up her arms and wore a long sleeved shirt with a vest over and jeans. It was the first saturday of the year and she still had class. Part of her extra curriculum was the take saturday classes to catch up with the other students.

She grabbed her books and shoved them in her bags and peered outside the door to see if Harry was around. She had an idea that Hermione might have told him about her morning and that included Lilly waking up in small puddles of blood. When she didn't see anyone around she booked it for the door and made it out without a hitch. She rounded the corner and saw Draco and Elvira talking.

Lilly didn't care about what happened between them so she decided to continue on. When Elvira spotted her, she smiled.

"Lilly, hey." She said. Draco sneered and stood there with his arms crossed. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, I'm just going to class." Lilly said trying to gesture to Elvira that she was trying to get around.

"Class? It's saturday though."

"I know but since I'm a late start, I need to go so I can be in time, so... bye." She said slipping past Elvira so that she could make it to class.

"Good Evening students. I am professor McGonagall and I will be your instructor for this class." McGonagall was standing at the front of the classroom, her voice booming over the rest of the students. Besides Lilly, there were three other students there. She knew that one of them was there because of his horrible grades and attendance and she wasn't sure about the other two but they were probably just the same.

It was hard for her to concentrate because all she could think about was what her father had done to her in her dream. She finally had her powers and she didn't even know what they were. She knew the symbols had something to do with them, they just had to.

McGonagall gave a short lesson and handed out homework. She knew Harry or Hermione would know what to do so she decided that she would ask them for help.

Later, Lilly was with Hermione in the library checking out books on symbols. It was difficult to pick out books since symbols have a wide variety of topics to talk about.

"I think the symbols are Latin so let's try to find books on those." Lilly said. Hermione nodded and looked for books based on Latin symbols.

"I've found one!" She said picking a large, worn-out red book. She lay it on a table and opened it to the table of contents.

"Latin heritage...latin history...Ah here we go, Latin symbols." Hermione flipped through the pages and landed on a set of pages with pictures of latin symbols and their meaning written beside them. She sat and read, while Lilly unwrapped the bandages on her arms so she could compare.

When Lilly removed the bandages, the symbols were healed and completely sealed in her arms. "huh." Was all Lilly could say. Hermione took a look at her arms and then back at the book, tracing her finger along the symbols until she found the right one.

"Here's one. This is the Latin symbol for... water." Hermione said slowly

"Water... Does that- Does that mean I can control the element of water? But, what about this one? It's different, what does this one mean?" Lilly said

"Let's see..." Hermione looked back at the pages and then turned one page and continued. "This one means... fire." She finished.

"Hermione, this is incredible! I can control fire and water! I can't believe this. We have to go try this out!" Was all Lilly could say. She knew that she should be worried but she couldn't help but feel excited about the new change within her.

"Lilly, you should be concerned about Demitri. Your father said that he will be coming after you."

"All the more reason I need to start training and familiarize myself with my newfound power."

Lilly knew that deep down she felt skepticism about her ability to control her emotions and powers. She went back to the common room and sat down trying to think. There were still some things that were unclear to her. She took out some parchment and ink and started writing to Luna Lovegood's father.

_Mr. Lovegood,_

_My name is Lillian Henderson. I am a fellow classmate to your daughter, Luna. She has told me that you know my father, Thomas Henderson. I know you might be busy sir but I was hoping that you could spare answers to my questions. I have recently encountered my father through pure conciousness and I have many questions about his past life._

_Please respond quickly._

_Sincerely,_

_Lillian Henderson_

Harry gave Lilly permission to use his owl if she needed to but she had to ask him first, of course. She knocked on the boys dormitory and Seamus answered.

"Hello, Lilly. What can I help you with?" He asked smiling at her.

"Is Harry around? I need to talk to him." Lilly said looking past his shoulder. She saw Harry laughing with his mates. Her heart stopped and time seemed to slow. Seeing him smiling like that was close to heaven for her.

"Um, yeah. Give me a second." Seamus said and disappeared behind the door. When Harry emerged, Lilly's smileb rightened.

He walked with Lilly into the common room and sat with her.

"Seamus said you needed to talk to me?" He asked. Lilly felt that she forgot what she wanted to ask him but then felt the thickness of the envelope in her hand.

"I have this letter." She said holding it up to him. "I need it sent to Luna's father, as quickly as possible."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he grabbed Lilly's wrist. "What is that?" He gestured towards the symbols carved into her wrists. They were black now, clear as day for everyone to see. He studied it and relaxed suddenly. "Oh. I thought this was something else." He said

Lilly looked at him questioningly then pulled her wrist free. "My father gave me my powers, Harry."

He was silent.

"Hermione helped me research these symbols and as it turns out, they are the Latin symbols for fire and water. I believe that those are the symbols that I can control but I have yet to try them out."

Harry hugged Lilly tightly. He held her there for a minute and Lilly did something she didn't know would happen. She cried. They both fell to the ground and Harry continued to hold her trembling body while she sobbed silently. When she calmed, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"He died in my dreams. I never even got to meet him, Harry." Lilly said sniffling. Harry took the letter from her and shoved it in his pocket then took Lilly's hand.

"Lilly, I have something that I would like to ask you."

Lilly simply nodded then looked up at Harry who's eyes were sympathetic.

"You know the homecoming dance is next week. It will be a lot of fun and I would love to be the one that takes you. I promise you will forget all about your troubles and everything will feel... good again."

Lilly laughed and wiped her eyes again. "I would love to." The answer came so easily and it did make her feel a little better.

"Great. Now that that's out of the way, come with me." he said and grabbed Lilly's arm. He walked to his dorm and peered inside. "Wait out here."

He went inside and Lilly heard some commotion and then he came back out. He grabbed her hand and led her inside where the dorm seemed completely empty. They sat together in Harry's bed and he pulled the curtains shut.

"What are you doing-"

"Sh!" He said. Then Harry cast a silencing charm around his bed so no one would hear them talk. "I want you to try something." He pulled a cup of water from behind his back. "I have this water and if you really think you can try to control water, then what's better than actually trying?"

"Harry, you can't expect me to know right off the bat."

"I didn't say that I did. You never truly know what you are capable of unless you actually try."

Lilly stared at the cup in his hand, the water was so still. She huffed and closed her eyes. She tried to use the same method that Harry had taught her when using magic but nothing happened.

"Let me hold it." She said grabbing the cup from him and holding it with both hands. She looked at it, practically stared at it and tried to will it to move. Still nothing happened.

Harry sat and watched Lilly. She was trying so hard to make the water do anything but nothing was happening. He didn't want to interrupt her train of thought so he sat as quietly as he could.

Lilly continued to think about different things she wanted the water to do like slosh over the side or lift a single droplet from the cup but nothing.

"Argh! This is stupid! Why won't the stupid water move?" Lilly yelled. The water suddenly came shooting up and splashed all over her face. She spit out excess and Harry clapped his hands together and brought them to his lips, laughing.

"Brilliant!" He said.

"Yeah." Lilly said wiping water from her face. Harry took off his T shirt and let her use it as a towel. She couldn't help but look at him. He was wearing and undershirt but he still looked so... strong. She quickly wiped her face dry and took in his smell. She even wrapped her soaked hair in it. He laughed.

"You can keep that until you're dry." He said taking the cup from Lilly. "At least we learned that your yelling can provoke water to attack you."

Lilly couldn't help it but she smiled, then she laughed. "I definitely won't try fire today that's certain."

"Would you like to try again?" he asked

"Sure." Harry grabbed the cup again and pointed his wand at it. "Aguamenti." water filled the cup again and he handed it over.

"I wonder if my emotions controlled the water's movements." Lilly said "If I was angry and it cause the water to blow up, then may be if I think of something that made me happy..." Lilly spoke and remembered a time when she was younger. she remembered when her mother took her to the zoo with Jessie trolling along and she saw a lion for the first time. She knew she loved it and wanted to meet one. The thought made her happy.

The water lifted from the cup in one silvery string. It lingered in the air and formed a ring. It continued to turn and Lilly looked on in amazement. She smiled and then the ring broke and slithered back into the cup.

"It does." She said.

"So then it makes sense how your emotions play into the equation then. What about other emotions?" He asked

" I don't know. I don't really want to delve into anything that can cause the water to come at me."

"What about a... romantic encounter?" Harry swallowed. Lilly blushed and actually pondered this. She looked at the water and imagined a vivid and clear image of what it would be like to kiss Harry. The water lifted from the cup again but this time, it swirled in the air. It danced to beautifully and then it swirled towards Harry. It circled his head and surprisingly, it turned pink. It slowly ran from the top of his head and then circled down towards his lips. It lightly touched them and then came back to Lilly. It circled her and kissed her lips as well. Then it returned to the cup and all pink color left and became clear again.

Harry and Lilly looked at one another and Lilly felt her heart race. Harry leaned into her.

She grunted and then handed him the cup. "I am so tired. I think I should go."

"O-Of course." He said grabbing the cup. Lilly opened the curtains and ran out the door and into her own dorm.

"What was that?" She mouthed to herself. but more importantly, why didn't she let it happen? Why didn't she what would happen? She led herself to her bed. She didn't care what time it was, she just wanted to sleep and get to the next day, already.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilly woke up and her arms were sore. She looked at them and saw the Latin symbols carved into her arms. The surrounding skin was red and raw. she must have rubbed them while sleeping. She flipped off her covers and went to shower. She dressed herself and bandaged her arms to keep from scratching them.  
>It was the beginning of October and she was still growing more and more used to her schedule. She had not heard anything from her mother and has not had the chance to think about her father. She recieved a letter from Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood.<p>

_Dear Lillian,_

_I see that you understand the circumstances of your new found power. What Luna knows is the end of it, you see. I met your father once for an interview for my paper. He seemed to be a nice man and I had nothing against him. I wish I could be of more help to you._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Xenophilius Lovegood<em>

Lilly wished that she would have gotten more information from him but she assumed that she could gain an extra copy of the Quibbler from Luna where her father was interviewed. The dance was the next day and Lilly and Harry have practically dropped their moment altogether. He has been so kind to her but at the same time, Lilly has noticed his strange behavior. He's been distant and doesn't talk and when he does he doesn't say much at all. He only looks at her with sad eyes.

She has even seen his eyes pained and she had no idea what to make of it. Lilly even cornered Ron to ask him what was wrong.

"Ron, you had better tell me if anything is happening with him!" Lilly pointed her finger to his chest and eyed him carefully.

"I-I dunno. I can't get him to talk to me! Bloody hell, all he does is sit up in his room all day and doesn't let me go near him when he's laying in bed."

Lilly looked at him and then pondered this for a moment.

"Is he there now?"

"Yes." Ron said slipping past Lilly so that he wasn't pressed against the wall anymore.

"I'm going up there. Make sure that no one else goes in after me." Lilly said and Ron nodded. She ran up to the boys dorm and pushed the door open. It seemed empty and she wandered inside.

"Hello? Harry?" She whispered. There was a rustling of curtains behind Harry's bed and she ripped the curtain open exposing Harry lying there rubbing his eyes. They had dark circles and he looked pale and sweaty. "Harry? What happened?"

Lilly placed her hand to Harry's forehead which was burning hot.

"Nothing." He slapped her hand away and she scoffed.

"Why are you always hiding in your room. Shouldn't you be out with your friends right now? Or at least studying for a class?"

"No. Why does it matter to you what I do?" He said harshly and it kind of threw her back a little but she brushed it off.

"Come on Harry. I am your friend and I just want to help you. You've been so locked up and uptight lately and I just want to make sure that you're alright." Lilly said taking a seat next to him as he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. Lilly grabbed Harry's hand tightly and looked at him.

"I'm fine." He said softly this time and Lilly pulled him into a hug. Lilly has grown to learn that she in fact had feeling for Harry. She just didn't know how to chanel her feelings. She knew what she wanted which was to see what it would be like being with him but she also knew what she needed which is a close friend to have in a world like this one.

Harry let her hold him for a long moment and then finally, but gently, pushed her away. He rubbed his eyes again and Lilly scooted closer to him. He didn't object or back away farther, He just looked at her with sad eyes.

That was only a few days ago and Lilly never forgot every second. She left her dorm and decided to do her homework. Her professors had been piling on the work and she had no choice but to work them into her schedule. She spent an hour doing work and then would relax anyway she could and then back to work for another hour.

This day though, Seamus walked in carrying a guitar case. "Strange." Lilly thought to herself. She had never seen anything so, normal, at Hogwarts yet.

"Seamus?" Lilly asked and Seamus looked over. "You play guitar?"

"I certainly do. It's the one thing I took up as a hobby outside of school that doesn't require magic." He smiled and walked to her. Lilly sat up straight and smiled at him.

"May I see it." She asked. Seamus's expression lit up like the fourth of July. He sat next to her and took out the guitar and showed it to her.

"No way!" Lilly said as Seamus showed her his Gibson J-250 Acoustic Guitar. "Those cost around $20,000! How did you get it?"

"Believe it or not, this was a gift." Seamus laughed "I hadn't even known the price range until now. You're a guitar fanatic?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Well you don't express it too much."

"I know. I didn't think to mention it because it wasn't the most important thing going on in my life right now." Lilly said tapping a finger to her temple. "May I?" Lilly held out her hands and Seamus handed her the guitar. She played a chord and enjoyed the sound coming from the instrument. Then she played it again, and then another, and another until the music filled the common room.

Harry walked out of his dorm to find Lilly sitting with Seamus and she was playing his guitar. He sat silently on the stairs and watched her as she played. He thought she was so lovely. He had never felt so strongly about someone like her before. He couldn't place his finger on it but something about her spoke to him. She was special and couldn't figure it out.

When Lilly started to sing lyrics his heart stopped.

"I wanna settle down. I wanna settle down. Won't you settle down with me? Settle down.

We can settle at a table, a table for two, Won't you wine and dine with me? Settle down." She said softly. The words came so naturally to Lilly and she wanted to sing more, to play more.

"I wanna raise a child. I wanna raise a child. Won't you raise a child with me? Raise a child."

Harry listened closely. He wanted to whisk her off her feet and take her into his arms. He was falling for her and he knew it, clearly. He just knew the danger she was in and couldn't risk adding his troubles onto hers. She needed to be completely focused on Demitri and her family. She didn't need Harry and the dark lord to follow.  
>Lilly stopped singing and Seamus sat in silence. She smiled to herself and felt happy.<p>

"That was really nice. Did you write that?"

"No I didn't. That was just a song that I am fond of." Lilly said handing the guitar back to Seamus. He packed it away and scooted closer to her.

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked. Lilly looked back at her homework which she had forgotten about.

"Professor McGonagall runs a tight shift around here. She has assigned me so much homework and I'm not sure how I will be able learn all the material I missed plus the new material for this year by the time OWLS turn up." Lilly huffed. She was stressed and flustered and just wanted to take a break.

"I can help." Seamus offered. Lilly smiled and agreed to his help. Harry noticed how Seamus was trying to scoot closer to her and wanted to tell him to back off but felt a tight twisting motion in his stomach that told him otherwise. He turned around and went back into his dorm.

Afterwards, Seamus took his guitar out again and started playing little chords. Lilly was sitting on side of the couch and he was on the other. They decided to take a break from the homework and wanted to relax.

"How did you get so good at potions when you've never even done any magic until a couple months ago?" Seamus asked strumming his guitar quitely.

"I don't know. I guess I have a knack for it. I suppose that's a good thing and I won't have to worry about studying potions as much." Lilly laughed lightly.  
>It was silent for a moment as Lilly stared up at the ceiling. Harry slipped in her mind and she suddenly wanted to go to him, just to talk. She knew it would be so rude to leave Seamus for no reason but she couldn't help herself. He was on her mind more often since their moment in his room.<p>

"Seamus, would you mind if I left? I need to take care of something." Lilly said uneasily. He blinked and nodded slowly.  
>Lilly gathered her things and walked up to boys dormitory and felt Seamus's eyes following her. She knocked on the door and some boy she didn't know answered.<p>

"Yes?" He asked eyeing Lilly and smiling at her.

"Oh, Um. Is Harry here?" She asked

"Yeah." He stepped aside and said, "Harry." Harry peeked from behind his curtains and looked at Lilly. He looked sick. Lilly walked up to him and sat next to him.

Harry pulled her inside the curtains and cast a silencing charm.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't be with Seamus?" He asked

"You saw that? No, I loved his guitar. Do you know he has such an expensive one too? Oh and it's gorgeous!" Lilly went on and saw Harry raise one eyebrow.

"Lilly, That's all fascinating and all but what are you doing here?" Harry pointed towards his bed but he meant his entire dorm.

Lilly grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Let's go somewhere else, where we truly are alone." Lilly said

A few minutes later, Harry and Lilly were dressed in warm winter cloaks and walking oustide the castle grounds where the clouds were covering the sun's rays. They decided to rest underneath a tree.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked

Lilly didn't look at Harry, she looked at the sky, then the grass. The put her thoughts together.

"I don't know what it is about you Harry, but my new powers only work when I think about you. I feel stronger when you are on my mind. I can't exactly control them but at least I can make them... come out. I want you to help me control them. I know that's a lot to ask but I feel that you're the only one who can teach me. You make me feel, powerful."

"Lilly, I want nothing more than to help you with your new powers and help you succeed but I'm not sure if I could handle it. Hermione is smart and she could help you no problem-"

"No, Harry. You were there the other night. The way the water moved, it was all you. I thought of you and it came so easily and I want to do that again, please?"

Harry thought to himself. He knew this was one way to grow dangerously close to her and part of him wanted that but the common sense part of him was telling him to let Hermion take care of this. He decided to ignore that side and go with what he wanted.

"Okay. Fine." Lilly shrieked and hugged him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her for as long as he could, which wasn't very long since she broke the hug.

"Let's start right now."

"Now?"

"Yes, It's about to rain and I want to try using that water." She said

"Alright." Harry said. They waited for the rain which started a few minutes afterwards and Lilly and Harry were drenched. "Anytime now Lilly." Harry said wiping water from his glasses.

Lilly closed her eyes and thought of Harry. She had an image in her head of him holding her. His arms were draped gently around her waist and he rested his forehead against hers and she was breathless. He kissed her lips gently and then he did it again, and again. He moved to her nose and then to her forehead.

"Lilly, open your eyes."

Lilly looked to see the rain has held still in place around them. It formed a barrier around them, a tight one that pushed Harry close to Lilly. The droplets would hit the surface and then it would ripple like a puddle. It was amazing. Lilly smiled at the dome and then jumped on Harry and hugged him.

"I did it! I thought of you and look what happened!" She said and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry was instantly happy.

She went to place her hand on the surface. It was cold, and wet. and then it broke. the water surrounded them and now they were completely soaked. Harry grabbed Lilly's hand and took her inside. They walked to the dorms, which were empty besides a couple of students studying in the corner together. Lilly went to her dorm and changed into dry clothes and Harry did the same.

At lunch, Lilly was describing her experience to Hermione. She watched Lilly with concentrated eyes and Lilly couldn't help but stutter and talk loudly. She knew she was onto something when she figured out that Harry was a good inspiration for her powers.

"That's great Lilly. I'm glad that Harry can be such a big help for you. But have you figured out how to access your fire power yet?" Hermion asked.

"Well... no. I'm scared. At least with water, It can make a big mess but with Fire... That can really hurt people." Lilly looked at Harry and recalled the feeling he gave her when she accessed her powers.

Hermione followed her gaze and then smiled back at Lilly. "I bet you would do your best to keep him safe if something went wrong."  
>Lilly looked at Hermione who was giving her a wicked smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"<p>

"Oh please! I've seen the way you look at him! You like him, don't you?" Hermione laughed lightly taking a bite from her apple  
>Lilly was silent as she scooted closer to Hermione. she hoped that Harry was so caught up with his conversation with Ron that he couldn't hear anything that they were saying.<p>

"It's hard to explain but whenever I'm around him, I get this feeling like, I have no worries and I can be the best that I want to be. Is that silly?"

"Of course not!" Hermione pulled Lilly into a friendly hug, "It just means that you have a little crush and he makes you want to the best you that you've ever been."

Lilly smiled to herself and peeked at Harry. He looked over quickly and smiled sweetly towards her. Lilly blushed and turned away giving Harry a slight wave of her hand. She couldn't wait for the dance the next day.

The day of the dance was mostly celebrated by girls talking about what they were going to where and who they were going with. Lilly was talking with Hermione who was going with Ron and she was very well enthralled with it. Lilly looked forward to going with Harry. She was going to borrow a dress from Hermione. It was pale yellow and floor length. It was strapless and had a waist jeweled brooch that helped accent her waist. It hung on the frame of her bed as did several other of the girls dresses.

Lilly went about her classes like normal but it seemed the professors weren't nearly as interested in teaching since all the girls were too busy being excited about the dance and weren't paying attention anyway. She didn't receive any homework and was relieved about that.

She had to waste a few hours before the dance and decided to do some studying. She was determined to be a good student and pass her OWLS when they came around. Hermione shortly joined her but somehow they both reered off into a conversation about the dance. They were talking about which songs they hoped would be played and what the decorations were going to be like.

"I can't explain it but I feel so incredibly nervous about going with Harry." Lilly spoke wringing her hands together

"For the love of god! It's because you are in love with him!" Hermione exasperated

"No I'm not!" Lilly said, "I just like him a little. You said so yourself!"

"I know but it just so obvious that you like him! I think you may love him too." She said smiling.

Lilly blushed as Harry walked into the common room and spotted them. He sat down next to Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Lilly said

"I think I should start getting ready for the dance." Hermione said excusing herself and giving Lilly's shoulder a quick tight squeeze before she left.

"Bye Hermione." Harry said and turned his attention back to Lilly. "Are you all set to go to the dance too?"

"Of course." Lilly swallowed harshly. Having Hermione say that Lilly was in love with Harry out loud really kind of felt like a kick in the behind. Lilly had feelings for Harry but she couldn't bring herself to realize that they were any deeper than a silly crush. How could she love him when she only knew him for so long? Why would she love him anyway? How could she tell? She was so drawn to her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Harry clearing his throat, three times.

"Oh sorry Harry. I think I should get ready with Hermione. I'll meet you back here in half an hour." Lilly said and ran upstairs without letting Harry reply.

"What are you doing to me?" Lilly asked ten minutes later after she showered, shaved, and slipped into her dress. Hermione was now trying to do Lilly's make up for her and Lilly didn't want Hermione trying to get too close to her eyes but now as Hermione was almost holding Lilly down, she tried to put mascara onto her eyes.

"Just hold still!" She said. Lilly snatched the bottle from her hands and said, "Let me handle this part!"

She put the mascara on herself and continued to pamper her face and then put on her yellow pumps and a silver bracelet. She couldn't hide her marks anymore than she wanted to and she didn't want some bandages to clash with her dress. It wasn't like they weren't stylish or anything it's just she didn't want people staring at her all night.

Lilly walked out of the dorm with Hermione and they both met up with their dates. When Lilly saw Harry dressed so sharply, her heart stopped. He looked so handsome with his hair combed to the side and he stood straight with his hands in front of him.

Harry also felt the same way. Lilly's hair was curled and they fell gently around her face, which was glowing. and the dress gave her a certain look that made Harry want to keep staring. She looked so gracious and beautiful.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm and Lilly took it and felt wonderful being so close to him.

They walked to the Great Hall together and Lilly was in awe at the decorations. the floating candles gave a lovely glow amongst the dancing students. The music was loud and exciting. some Professors were by the refreshments table standing around dancing by themselved or with other professors. Some were mingling with other students.

Harry led Lilly to the dancefloor just as a slow song started and he slipped his arm around her waist and held her other hand tightly in his. They began to move to the music and Lilly felt as if she were in heaven.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they moved and could feel him breathing underneath her. He was calm and she enjoyed it.

"Lilly?" He spoke softly.

Lilly looked up at him still smiling, "Yeah?"

"Whats it like when you control your powers?" He asked. He had a hidden meaning underneath the question though. He really wanted to know what Lilly thought of when she made the amazing things happen with water.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world." She answered. Harry pulled Lilly even closer and she let him. They danced together, looking into one anothers eyes.

"May I interrupt?" Seamus asked suddenly. Lilly and Harry were in a trance and both looked at Seamus.

"Uh, sure." Harry set reluctantly giving Seamus Lilly's hand. She didn't want Harry to go but he irritably stomped off to the refreshments to get a drink.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Seamus said now holding Lilly and dancing with her as the song changed.

"Of course not." Lilly lied. She smiled politely at Seamus.

"Listen Lilly." He spoke, "I don't know if there is anything between you and Harry but I want you to know that I like you very much."

"Oh Seamus. I'm so sorry." Lilly felt herself cringe, "I have feelings for someone else."

Seamus's face fell but he gave her a weak smile, "That's alright. I didn't expect anything from you. I just feel better getting that off my chest."

"We can be good friends you know. There isn't any need for anything more." Lilly said

Seamus looked at Lilly, "I know. But I do have one request."

"What is it?" Lilly asked hesitantly

"May I kiss you? Once?"

Lilly looked skeptical but thought what harm could've been done.

"I suppose that would be alright."

Seamus gleamed and leaned into her. He pressed his lips against hers, hard. Lilly didn't very well enjoy it because she was not attracted to Seamus at all but she could tell he was enjoying himself because his hands were trying to explore her and she didn't like it.

"Get your hands off her." Harry said as calmly as he could muster. Seamus looked at Harry and then at Lilly and realized that there was something between the two of them after all.

"I'm sorry Lilly." He said and let her go and walked away.  
>Lilly felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Harry didn't take her hand or step any closer. He just looked at her.<p>

"What was that?" He asked. There wasn't any jealousy in his voice or anger or any emotion for that matter.

"He likes me and I let him kiss me. What's the problem?" She asked angrily

"Do you like him?" Harry asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Of course not! Harry you are being so ridiculous!" Lilly felt anger building in heart and suddenly wanted to leave.

When Harry didn't say anything Lilly shook her head and turned to leave.

"Lilly!" Harry said grabbing her hand and turning her around. She was about to object when Harry's lips crashed onto hers. It was such a passionate kiss. Lilly felt the fire in her heart soar. She wanted more from him. She wanted him to keep kissing her and never stop.

"Oh my god!" Someone yelled Lilly broke the kiss and opened her eyes. The floating candles wicks were burning at an alarming rate. the fire whipped around and struck the curtains and lashed out at the students. The Professors were trying to control the growing blaze and students were trying to file out as quickly as possible.

"Oh no." Lilly said. Harry's passionate kiss had caused her to control the fire and she was burning down the building.

"Ron!" Harry said and helped Ron who was knocked down by the panicking students. Ron immediately ran off to find Hermione, leaving Harry alone where he stood.

Lilly looked left and right only to see professors shuffling students out and others shooting waters from their wands and trying to calm the flames.

"Help!" Harry yelled. A burning beam was falling on top of him.

"No!" Lilly yelled and ran to him. Her eyes were glowing bright red as she thrust her arms up and caught the beam. The fire tickling her arms and she didn't feel an ounce of pain. The symbols on her arms were glowing and she never felt so much strength in her life. She felt the power surging through her entire body. She willed the fire to stop. Each flame in the room receded and came to her. She dropped the beam beside Harry and then she wiped her hand over the flames and they disappeared.

She was breathing heavily and then noticed Harry was lying on the ground. She helped him up and noticed his pants were burnt and his leg was injured. She wrapped his hand around her shoulders. She looked up and found everyone looking at her. The Professors stopped shoving students out and looked at her. All the students that were still in were staring at her. Other students wandered back in to see why everything was so quiet.

"Quit standing there and someone com and help me!" She yelled. No one moved. "you bloody idiots! He's bleeding! Quit acting like mindless ass's and someone come help me!"

Madame Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall pushed through the other students and took Harry from Lilly and rushed him into the medical wing.  
>Dumbledore walked up to Lilly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lilly, I need you to come with me."<p>

Lilly instantly realized how tired she was and that she was out of breath. Her dress was burned and it barely covered her body.  
>She followed Dumbledore trying her hardest to cover her breasts. The dress was stretched down her middle and covered her bottom and front but that was pretty much it. Dumbledore removed his cloak and let Lilly wear it.<p>

They walked together to his office where she sat in a seat and dumbledore gave her a cup of tea. She drank it realizing how much smoke she had breathed in.

"Lillian." Dumbledore began, taking his seat across from her at his desk. "I'm afraid you may be more powerful than I estimated. I hadn't realized that you have recieved your powers already. I'm afraid tonights... indescretion, may almost have cost many students lives."

"Yes sir. I apologize for what I did. I don't know what happened."

"You understand that I can't let it happen again?"

"Yes sir."

"What caused you to accelerate your powers like that?"

"I-I'm not sure." Lilly was only half lying.

"I see. It wouldn't have anything to do with your feelings for Mr. Potter would it?"

"Sir, I-." Lilly plugged the pieces together in her head. "No, sir please! I don't want to be away from Harry!" Lilly pleaded

"I'm not asking you to seperate from Mr. Potter. I just want you to keep your relationship at a distance."

Lilly started crying. She couldn't help herself but the tears just started flowing.

"It will only be until I myself, can help you control your powers." He smiled at her.

Lilly looked up at him and wiped away her tears.

"You are dismissed." Lilly stood and walked back to her dorm. She didn't bother changing. She lay in her bed and cried silently until sleep took her in.


	11. Chapter 11

Lilly woke up and showered and dressed in her robes. She dreaded leaving her dorm because she just knew she would get dirty looks from students for ruining the dance, almost killing them, and sending Harry to the hospital wing. She skipped potions and went to the hospital wing ignoring most of the students as she went.

She heard comments such as, "There walks a cold hearted bitch," and, "Try not to light anything else on fire."

When she got to the wing she easily found Harry in a bed, a cast around his leg.

"Harry? I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." Lilly said rushing to the bed. He was drinking something and put it down when Lilly got to him. To Lilly's surprise, he was smiling.

"It's not broken, I just have pretty severe burns is all." He said, "I'm happy to see you. What happened after they brought me here?"

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to me." Lilly's face fell and Harry noticed.

"What did he say?"

"You can't help me with my powers anymore. In fact, he wants me to keep my distance from you and try to keep our relationship at a minimum." Lilly wrung her hands and suddenly wanted to cry.

Harry hadn't said a word at first. He just looked at Lilly. "I understand."

"What?" Lilly's head shot up and she stared at Harry in disbelief.

"It's not like I agree with him, Lils. It's just that, you saw what happened! I'm in the bloody hospital! I'm willing to wait for you. I'm scared that something would happen that's out of your control and you could get yourself killed!"

Lilly couldn't argue with him. She knew it was true. She had no control over her power and now she suddenly felt angry with her father. She was angry that he couldn't stick around somehow to teach her or that he didn't warn her about how powerful she truly was going to be. She was mad that he left without any leads as to where Demitri was or how he was going to attack her. Lilly couldn't help herself and she started crying.

Harry leaned over and wrapped his arms around Lilly, hugging her. She instantly pushed him away.

"Harry we can't be close to each other like this. I know we both realize we have these feelings for each other, strong ones. But you're right, we need to be smart and control them."

Harry nodded and watched Lilly turn on her heel and leave. She arrived in transfiguration only to be summoned by Dumbledore. When she arrived in his office, he was softly stroking the pheonix that rested on it's pedestal by his desk.

"Hello Lillian. I'm glad you came. I wanted to get started on controlling your abilites soon so you can get back to a normal schedule with your classes and a normal social life with, say, Mr. Potter?" He grinned and Lilly blushed.

"Sir, I would be comfortable about keeping my relationships to myself. And I would also love to be called Lilly, if that's alright.

"Of course." He took a seat at his desk, "I've been studying your Irisian Culture all night and I've come to see that your abilites are better accessed through powerful emotions such as love, anger, and happiness."

"Yes, sir." Lilly said wanting to hear what he had in store for her.

"I want to be able to make it so you can control them without having to feel angry. I want you to be able to feel happy or angry without setting the place on fire." He seemed subtly amused. Lilly slightly grimaced at his amusement.

"What would you like me to do sir?"

"The trick to any kind of emotion management is how you express it. Once you've mastered that, I'm positive that you can incorporate your abilites and you will be able to summon them whenever you please. Having that self-control is what you really need in order to control your powers. Of course being as young as you are, this means really reaching to maintain your emotions. When you feel angry or happy I want you to think of why you are first, before anything. I want you to concentrate your mind on why you are angry and then and only then can you summon your powers to produce themselves. Do you understsand?"

"I believe so."

"Good. Now I want you to think of a time that you made you upset and try to think of why, then channel your feelings into your source of energy."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

Lilly stood and thought the moment her father transferred her powers to her. She thought about how she never really got to know him. she felt the sadness within her chest. It felt like a lump sitting in her heart. It felt like it was being dragged down into her stomach. She realized she was upset with Demitri rather than her father. If it wasn't for him she could have had a normal life. She would have a complete and happy family.

When Lilly opened her eyes, Dumbledore saw the fire building within them. They were glowing red and the symbols on her arms were bright. Fire built around her right arm. It burned off her sleeve.

"Good Lilly. I want you to chanel this fire. Burn this paper."

Dumbledore crumpled a paper and threw it up in the air. In a blink of an eye, Lilly lifted her arm and aimed the fire towards it. It shot out towards the paper, as it was falling. The paper burned to ash and fell in small black pieces on Dumbledore's desk.

The fire around Lilly's arm disappeared and her eyes turned pink again.

"Brilliant!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled wickedly. He was obviously satisfied with Lilly's instantanious progression. "This is the progress that I want to see. Whenever you feel the sudden urge of anger or anything like it, remember what you can do, remember the capabilities that you have. You have showed me exactly what I have been trying to express Lilly."

"Sir I understand what you want me to do but what if I lose control and don't remember to stop and think and then I hurt someone?" Lilly sat back down and started wringing her right arm, still amazed that the fire had not burned her skin but she still missed her sleeve.

Dumbledore's gaze softened and sat at his desk brushing away the ashes. "I know that it seems like things couldn't improve right now and you aren't sure of who you really are but i assure you, with time, everything will be clear and you will know exactly what to do."

Lilly looked up at him and couldn't help but share his smile. For the rest of the afternoon, he instructed Lilly to focus on her fire abilites and even taught her to put out a fire with just the will of her mind, just as she did at the dance the night before.

Later, during dinner, Lilly was speaking with Hermione about her personal lessons with Dumbledore.

"Wow, so your powers really are more dangerous that we anticipated huh?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. But Dumbledore has really helped me to see why they are. I can actually channel them onto other objects. I think I will be able to control them much quicker than I thought."

"Henderson!" Lilly heard and she looked up to see Hermione cringing and placing her hand on her wand. When Lilly turned around, Draco was standing there with Pansy Parkinson at his side and Crabb and Goyle behind him.

"What?" Lilly asked wryly

"You almost got us all killed at the dance. That's what!" Pansy spoke with sneer and Draco put up his hand to silence her.

"Care to explain how we were just supposed to let you get away with that?" He yelled in her face. By then the rest of the Great Hall turned their attention to Lilly. She could practically read their thoughts. They were all agreeing with Draco, and those who weren't were just looking for a good brawl.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone!" Lilly said standing. She thought she saw Draco flinch slightly.

"Yeah Draco, it was an accident!" Ron stood trying to scoot closer to Lilly who was still standing her ground.

"I don't care what happened. You could have killed someone!" Draco jabbed his finger to Lilly's chest and she viciously shoved it away.

Just as Draco was about to pull out his wand, Elvira grabbed his hand and pushed him away.

"Draco Malfoy I thought I knew you better than that!" She said pointing a finger at him. Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while Crabb and Goyle decided to take a seat and ahve dinner while the rest of the students still continues to stare. "It was an accident and you know that! You're still a live aren't you? All of you are! So stop blaming her for something that is past and gone!" She looked at the rest of the students who's glares turned to looks of guilt and they slowly turned back to their food, and with quiet whispers, left Lilly alone.

Lilly slumped back into her seat as Draco huffed and walked out of the room with Pansy trailing after him. Elvira stood for a moment longer and continued to stare at the students who's gazes still remained on Lilly. Then she slumped next to Lilly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about him. He just loves to start drama." She gave a weak smile. Lilly noticed dark rings under her eyes and looked away so Elvira wouldn't notice her staring.

"Why are you so kind to me? You don't even know who I am. You should be like the rest of them, angry with me for ruining the dance." Lilly looked at her hands feeling tears outline the rim of her eyes.

"Lilly, I understand where you are coming from. People don't always have it easy. With power comes great responsibility and you're young! You are still in the process of learning your responsibilities." Elvira said. Her words gave Lilly comfort and she smiled. She could tell that Elvira was going to be a close friend of hers.

After dinner, Lilly visited Harry in the hospital wing. She snuck him in a piece of pumpkin pie.

"This is delicious. Thank you so much Lilly." Harry said digging into the pastry. Lilly told Harry about Draco and Elvira and her lesson with Dumbledore. He was very impressed with the progress that she had made today. "You'll have it down in no time at all!" He had said and Lilly smiled at him. She resisted the urge to kiss him but remembered what happened when she let her feelings get the best of her. She bade her goodbyes and went to her dorm to turn in for the night.

_The land wasn't quite as peaceful as her fathers. It was quiet and there wasn't any sign of a moving creature. The tall trees were bare and fog carassed the bark. The sky cast an eerie darkness and made everything look black._

_Lilly turned and walked across a bridge over a dried out creek filled with riddled fish bones. She was at the outline of a forest entry and looked deep within. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and when she looked, she saw nothing. She wandered into the forest and heard rustling noises with every step she took._

_Her eyes turned a darker shade of violet as she descended into a field that was deserted. The dead grass crunched underneath her feet._

_"Lillian." A soft whisper passed her ear. She was almost certain that she imagined the sound until she heard it again. And Again. Lilly turned in every direction and still she could not pinpoint in which direction the creepy voice was coming from. She collapsed on the ground and clasped her hands over her ears and yelled, "Stop!"_

_And just like that, everything was quiet. The creepy voice had receded and Lilly was left alone with her shadow. But her shadow didn't not follow her movements. She extended one hand and still the shadow remained still. She noticed that the eyes of the shadow were white slits, staring directly at her. Lilly screamed and tried to back away._

_The shadow lifted itself from the ground, crawling out like it was escaping from hell and pulled itself towards her. Lilly screamed louder and kicked dead grass at it but it still clawed it's way towards her._

_Lilly felt her back scrape against the dead bark of a tree and she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun the shadow. It lifted itself onto it's feet and no longer represented Lilly's shape. It was a huge beast with arms half it's size. It grabbed her. But it didn't feel like a vicious grip of a human being. It felt like a cold, damp breeze was encircling her arms, but it still hurt her._

_It took Lilly and dragged her out to the middle of the field where a man was now standing with several more beast like shadows surrounding him._

_"Let me go!" Lilly screamed, kicking at the beast but feeling her feet make a 'thud' as they went through it and hit the ground again. The beat viciously threw Lilly on the ground in front of the man and she looked up to see his dark eyes. He stood tall wearing all black, with a wicked grin aimed right at her. Lilly tried to stand but felt an enormous weight keeping her pinned to the ground._

_"You should stay where you are." His voice was low and Lilly continued to struggle with the beast that still held her down._

_"Who are you?" She yelled and clawed at the dead grass fighting as hard as she could to stand on her feet and fight._

_"You don't remember? I was close to your father but you were very little when I met you." His grin grew wider and Lilly felt a jolt run up her spine as she realized who her assailant was._

_Demitri Samson._

_He flicked his hand gesturing for the beast to release Lilly. She stood but didn't run. She realized she was trapped in her dream. She wondered how she looked to all the other girls in her dorm. Was she writhing in pain in her sleep? Was she screaming to all the other girls? Would they be able to help her if something bad were to happen?_

_"I am not here to hurt you." Demitri spoke as if he had read Lilly's mind. "I do plan to kill you but not yet. You see, I know that your father escaped prison and I know that he has given you your powers but I am here to tell you that you are nowhere near strong enough to defeat me. I will kill you and the ones you love. Now that you are here, I know where you've been." He laughed evily, almost cooly._

_Lilly felt her heart race with fear. She hadn't known what to say or how to look at him. This was the man that had ruined her life and had framed her father. What would anyone do in a situation like this?_

_"How?" Lilly's voice cracked and she was unsure of how to approach him. "How do you know wher I've been? How are you going to kill me?"_

_It didn't press Demitri that Lilly was asking such stupid questions. Why did it matter how he knew and how she was to die?_

_"You stupid girl. Don't you realize that all life will be in the palm of my hand? I will give you the chance to save yourself and the ones you love because I am feeling overly generous today."_

_Lilly's head shot up and looked at Demitri who's smile returned to his face._

_"Ah I see I have caught your interest. In order to save your life and the ones you love, you must take a blood vow swearing your legiance to my cause."_

_"What cause would that be?" Lilly surprised herself with the bitter venom that stained her words._

_"Oh my dear child, I aim to take control of the wizarding world. I am all powerful and I can control anyone." Demitri lifted his hand and one of the beasts fled towards Lilly. It sunk into the ground turning into her shape and mimicking her movements at first. then it lifted it's arm and Lilly felt her arm move without purposefully doing it herself._

_The beast continued to make Lilly dance around like a puppet until Demitri grew tired and called back his minion. Lilly felt all hope retreating from her body and was numb. Demitri laughed loudly and offered his hand to her._

_"You can join us and save the life of your mother, your sisters, your friends, and who was that young man I visited the other night? Oh yes. Mr. Harry Potter." He spit his words._

_Lilly shot up and aimed a punch at Demitri but her fist froze in mid air. The shadow beast had stopped her before she could make another move. Another beast then threw Lilly across the field and she heard a huge crack as she hit the ground. She writhed in pain at her broken arm and Demitri glared evilly._

_"Why?" She yelled as Demitri was turning his back, "Why are you so evil? Why are you so hellbent on ruining my life?"_

_He turned and looked at Lilly, with sad eyes. "Because you're father took what was most precious to me in the world and now I will do the same to him, even in death."_

_"What?" Lilly asked, feeling the throbbing of her wrist._

_"Oh you didn't know? Before any of this sour behavior, I was in love with your mother. Shenae was my dream and you were supposed to be my daughter!" He yelled. The beasts took a few steps back as is afraid of what he would do to them._

_Lilly didn't speak. She couldn't find her voice._

_"Enjoy an eternity in a living hell." He said and a giant hole opened up underneath Lilly. She fell and fell screaming at the top of her lungs_.

"Lilly!" Ginny was violently shaking Lilly awake. Hermione was standing by holding an empty bucket and Lilly noticed she was drenched in water. Her vision was blurred and she realized she was still yelling. She stopped and tried to breathe but couldn't. She waved her arms around panicking and the other girls were staring, scared of what they were seeing.

"Speak Lilly!" Hermione said grabbing Lilly's arm. Lilly screamed out in pain. Hermione stared wide eyed at Lilly's arm which was dangling, broken.

"What happened to you?" Ginny yelled

"D-d-d" Lilly said before passing out again.

Later, Lilly woke up in the hospital wing, a bright light shining through a window. Her head had hurt from hitting the ground when she had fainted. She felt the pain in her arm and realized that it was fully bandaged and she couldn't move.

"Lilly? Good Morning." Harry spoke from the bed next to hers. She looked over and saw him smiling weakly at her.

"Harry?" She asked trying to sit up.

"Don't move too quickly. Madame Pomphrey is out for a few minutes but she'll be back. How are you feeling?"

"Terribly. You?"

"Better than you."

Lilly scoffed as if that wasn't obvious.

"You broke your arm."

"I know."

"Won't you be able to practice?"

"Only with water." Lilly realized that she won't be able to improve her fire ability with a broken arm and if Dumbledore knew about her condition, he had the realization as well.

"How long have you been awake?" Lilly asked Harry. His eyes turned to worry.

"Since they brought you in."

"How long ago was that?" Harry's face turned to serious and Lilly knew something was wrong. "How long was I out, Harry?"

"About three days."

"Three_ days_?" Lilly yelled.

Madame Pomphrey came in and walked to Lilly holding a tray of food. "You must eat Ms. Henderson. Your body is missing it's vital nutrients."

Lilly thought that she wouldn't be able to eat after such a shock but as soon as the food was placed in front of her, she couldn't help but dig in. Harry laughed and the sound had lightened Lilly's heart. When Madame Pomphrey left again, Harry started asking Lilly questions."

"Lilly, Hermione and Ginny told me everything. They said you were screaming bloody murder in your sleep and tried every method of waking you up but nothing worked. When Ginny heard your bone creak in your arm when no one touched you, everyone started panicking. What happened to you?" Harry tried to lift himself out of bed. His leg was in light badanging and he could walk around the room but not in the hall. He sat next to Lilly's bed.

"I can't remember." Lilly said. She thought back to how she had gotten her broken arm and only bits and pieces were appearing in her mind. She remembered the dark field and something about the darkness scared her. "The Shadows. Something about the shadows. It's... unsettling."

"Just think about it for a moment. No rush." He said

Lilly closed her eyes again and thought about the dream she had three nights ago. She saw her shadow, but it wasn't her shadow. It grinned at her and then retreated. It joined it's fellow beastly friends behind a man. A very powerful man. Demitri.

"Demitri!" Lilly yelled. and she looked at Harry, "Demitri came to me in my dream! He can control shadows! He can control..." Lilly shuddered and felt her spine move within her as if the shadow was still within her. "Me." She said finally.

Lilly felt a small panicking sensation flow through her and stopped breathing. Harry noticed and started patting her back gently and tried to give her some water. She drank it heavily.

"I guess I realize now that I need to control my powers and become stronger than him. But I can't possibly know how to get passed the fact that he can control my body movements! I don't know what to do Harry!" Lilly said.

Harry didn't say anything. He would save this conversation for another day. Right now he realized that the girl he loved was in terrible danger and he felt so helpess. He wanted to somehow keep Demitri away but he knew nothing of the man and from what Lilly's was saying, he seemed like an all powerful being that Harry couldn't even stop.

Later, Lilly was released from the Hospital wing and walked to her dorm where Hermione greeted her with a weak smile.

"How are you feeling?" She had asked, even though she could clearly tell Lilly's condition.

"Exhausted." Lilly said. She hadn't stopped panicking about Demitri all day and she didn't want to sleep in case he decided to pay her a visit again. But she couldn't stay awake any longer. She felt like she was going to collapse in a fit and wouldn't be able to get back up again.

Hermione urged Lilly to sleep. she led her upstairs and lay Lilly in her bed and lilly fell asleep. She didn't see Demitri again that night but still slightly shivered whenever she thought of his name.


	12. Chapter 12

After Harry was released, he was always around his friends trying to catch up on news and always trying to help Lilly. Ever since her encounter with Demitri she was always on edge and didn't really want to talk to anyone. She had continued to speak with and train with Dumbledore even though her abilites were limited. Harry tried his hardest to talk to her but she just wouldn't break.

His leg had almost completely healed but it had burn marks all over it. He assumed that he could live with it. He liked to wear pants anyway. Ron often joked that Harry's career of being a short and swimsuit model was ruined forever.

Harry was sitting in the great hall with Hermione and Ron while Lilly was busy training with Dumbledore.

"So Hermione, had Lilly spoken to you at all?" Harry asked

Hermione rolled her eyes. He had asked her this question and she always gave him the same answer, more or less. "No Harry. She isn't speaking to anyone. Just give her some time. she's really shaken up."

"But what if she isn't healed by the time that Demitri attacks? What is we aren't completely prepared? I want to help her!" Harry expressed. The few students who were studying or completing assigments looked over at Harry and hushed him.

"Hermione's right, mate. Lilly has seen some harsh stuff. The guy broke her arm in a dream." Ron said

"And I was there when it cracked! She was sitting completely still and all of a sudden, _crack!"_ Hermione made a motion as if she were cracking Lilly's arm. The motion made Harry flinch.

Harry sighed and noticed a black haired girl walking over to his group. Elvira took a seat next to Harry and looked at Hermione.

"She's in danger." Elvira spoke with an uneasiness in her voice.

"Who?" Harry asked

"Who do you think doofus? Lilly!" She smacked his arm

"How do you know? What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"I don't know. I had a dream last night and it was so strange. There was this man and I was in his lair. He didn't notice me at all and he was alone. He was muttering to himself about an invasion of Hogwarts. At first I didn't think anything of it because it was just a dream. But when I heard Lilly's name I thought I should listen. He said a date and I don't know if it's important at all to you."

"It might be the day that he's attacking, what was it?" Hermione squealed

"He kept saying the Summer solstice was the day he would attack and I couldn't hear the rest."

"The Summer solstice?" Hermione said

Harry's face went white.

"Harry? What is it?"

"The Summer solstice? TheLongest day and the shortest night of the year? Don't you know what that means?"

Ron, Hermione, and Elvira both shook their heads no.

"That means that Demitri will be able to control our shadows and the shadows of every thing that casts one!"

"Demitri can control shadows?"

"Yes, Demitri can control shadows. Lilly told me while she was in the hospital! I can't believe I didn't think of that! It's the perfect day!"

"The Summer solstice is plenty of time away. I will tell Dumbledore and make sure that Lilly is fully prepared by then." Hermione said and stood to leave. Elvira stood as well and volunteered to go with her.

After Harry was finished with his classes, in which he recieved lots of homework for missing a week and a half of them, he set out to find Lilly. He found her talking to Neville in the hall. He noticed Neville was blushing at something Lilly had said and she was genuinley smiling at him. Was she... flirting with him?

Harry waddled over and smiled at the both of them as sweetly as he could. If Lilly wasn't talking to anyone then how is it that Neville was just so inviting?

"Lilly, I need to speak with you about something." Lilly blinked and then looked at Neville and shot him an apologetic look. She gave his arm a light squeeze before walking away with Harry.

"What did you want to talk about Harry?"

"We believe we know when Demitri is going to attack." Harry said ignoring his feelings about Lilly's behavior with Neville.

"You do? When?" Lilly grabbed Harry's arm viciously. Her eyes turned violet. She was frightened.

"The Summer Solstice."

"How long is that from now?" Lilly let go of Harry, realizing her grip and feeling sorry for probably bruising his arm. Harry didn't mind because he knew what Lilly was feeling.

"June 20th."

"Then I have barely any time to train. I need to commit and give it my all. I have to beat him Harry."

"I know."

"You don't though. The threats he made were more promises than anything else. In his mind he knows he will defeat me but I have to try."

"I will be there with you, as will Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Elvira, I'm sure."

"Elvira?"

"Elvira Harmony. Draco Malfoy's friend. She's the one that helped us figure out when Demitri would attack. I don't know why she wants to help you so much but she has helped us more than she knows and she purposefully did it."

Lilly was silent and held her right arm for a moment. It was still hurting and she couldn't do anything about it. She sat down and Harry sat next to her. He saw some students passing by. They didn't really pay any mind to them but Harry knew they were still sore about the dance. Lilly hadn't been getting any complaints from the students lately but secretly she knew that she wasn't completely forgiven.

Harry noticed that Lilly was crying. "What's wrong?" He had asked.

"I can't win. I'm going to get all of you killed. And Harry..." She paused trying to find the right words.

"Yes?" He urged.

"You mean so much more to me than I know." She forced the words out. Harry's gaze softened and he pulled Lilly into a hug while she sobbed into his robes.

Later, Harry was relaxing in his dorm and decided to clean his wound. His leg wasn't completely healed after the incident at the dance. He still had a couple of gashes from where the fire burned through his skin and the burn marks still stung. He unwrapped the bandage and had to rub burn cream all over his leg and re-wrap it in new, clean bandages.

Lilly still felt awful about injuring him but Harry had assured her that he was alright and she didn't need to worry. His leg would heal and with the exception of scarring, he would be perfectly fine.

Ron took a seat next to Harry and Hermione followed suit and sat on his opposite side. They didn't say anything to each other because Harry could already tell what they were thinking. The Summer solstice was months away yes, but it would be a grim time period till then. Demitri was far too powerful and could invade them in their dreams. He could control their shadows as if he himself was controlling their very blood.

Harry shuddered at the thought of not being able to control his own actions. If he was going to help Lilly with her fight then he needed his movements to be precise and destructive. He wasn't even sure about how to kill a shadow but he was determined to learn.

Harry's thoughts wandered back to Elvira Harmony. Who was this girl and why was she was so desperate to help Lilly? Did they have some kind of past relationship that he didn't know about or Lilly couldn't remember? Was she trying to deceive them and help Draco humiliate her or was she on Demitri's team and only leading them into more trouble? Harry decided to keep a close eye on her for the future. She could be dangerous.

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a weak smile and Harry sighed. They all sat there silently staring at the fire. On this cold October night, these three friends worried about another. She was in grave danger and they felt that their abilities would only help so much.

Harry was determined to help Lilly. He wouldn't let anything happen to her that was out of his control. He wanted to see this through and he was certain that he was going to see the day where they could be together without a worry in the world. The dark lord would have to wait until after he helped Lilly.

Lilly is a very powerful ally as well. If she lives through her battle with Demitri, she could help Harry in his battle with the Dark Lord. That wasn't the only reason he wanted to help, of course not, but he knew that Lilly would do anything to protect him as well. She would do anything it took to keep him safe just as he would do for her.

"Guys?" Harry heard and him, Ron, and Hermione turned to see Lilly standing at the top of the stairs. She was holding her cast in her left hand and her right arm, which was broken only hours before, was moving and swaying with grace as Lilly controlled it. "My arm is healed."

Ron walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She didn't flinch and she didn't pull away. He moved her arm watching it bend at her elbow.

"H-How?" Hermione asked stunned. Lilly walked down the stairs and took Ron's seat next to Harry.

"I don't know. I was taking a nap and when I woke up, my arm was healed." Lilly pondered for a moment. "I wonder if my powers include the ability to heal quickly. That would be great for smaller injuries."

"It could b-" Harry said as Lilly grabbed the quill from his grip and cut into the palm of her hand. She flinched as the tip pierced her hand and she dragged it along creating a large gash. "What in the world are you doing?" Harry asked

"Hush, look." Lilly said. Harry gazed at her hand as the skin was reattaching itself string by string as if her skin was like a spider web that was reconstructing itself into a stronger, more durable material. The blood pooled in her hand remained but Harry guessed that the blood she had lost was already pumped back into her body and her heart hadn't even missed a beat.

"Amazing." Hermione said trying to get a better look but Harry was blocking her view. She grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled it over. She traced the line that was a large, bleeding gash only seconds ago.

Harry thought that Lilly was truly insane but she was also very brave. He thought she had gone stir crazy from trying to stay away from friends and social interactions.

"I don't understand. If this is part of your powers then why didn't it happen as soon as you learned to control elements?" Ron asked

"Probably because I haven't been hurt since I got them."

"But what about the dance, when you somehow had incredible strength in holding up that beam at the dance? It was on fire too, shouldn't you have been injured at all?" Ron pressed even further.

"The minute I held up the beam I knew I had incredible strength but I didn't care at the time since Harry was in danger." Lilly gave Harry an apologetic look but he dismissed it. "As for the fire, I think that my body has part of the element within it, Water as well. That means that no matter what, Fire can't burn me because Fire can't burn itself. Do you understand?"

"Kind of." Ron replied uneasily

"It means that Lilly is impervious to fire." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"So not only can you control the elements of fire and water, but you have amazing strength and can heal quickly too?" Harry summed up. Lilly nodded and felt more proud of her body with every passing moment.

"Then shouldn't you be working with these abilities as well when you train with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose." Lilly replied flexing the muscles in her hand, staring at the scar that formed where she dug the quill into her palm.

Harry had wanted to grab her hand and hold onto it tightly. But he knew the consequences of her emotions and hadn't wanted to hurt anyone again. He knew he was partly responsible for the incident at the dance. Lilly had never been the one to take all the blame.

Lilly stood and grabbed her bag and headed out the door without saying anything to Harry or his friends. Although they knew exactly where she was going. Dumbledore was to know immediately of her newfound powers so he can incorporate her new abilities in their training sessions.

Harry spent the rest of the night doing homework and chatting with Ron in his dorm. Hermione had made the decision to send Lilly's mother a letter updating her on Lilly's situation. Lilly was still a little uneasy about her trust with her mother. She still loved her and trusted her with her life but at the same time, Lilly didn't want to hear any lies or left out information. Lilly would talk to her mother when she was ready.

"So I don't understand. What's the deal between you and Lilly?" Ron asked throwing a paper ball into the air.

"It's complicated Ron." Harry said not wanted to answer any of Ron's questions. Ron had recently become curious of Lilly and Harry's relationship. Harry didn't exactly know why but he subtly answered Ron's questions so he wouldn't know too much and eventually would leave Harry alone.

"Do it's think it's wierd that she only talk to us when something has happened to her? I mean, we're her friends aren't we? Not her consultants." Ron missed the paper ball and it hit nose and then fell to the floor. While he was retrieving it, Harry asked himself why Lilly never wanted to be with them just to be around friends. Was Dumbledore forbidding friendships as well? Harry turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He missed Lilly as a friend. At least when they were friends, she was always around being silly and fun. He had hoped that she wasn't having personal regrets about her feelings towards him.

Hours later while Ron was sleeping away, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and wandered the halls. He wanted personal time to think without having to listen to Ron snoring away the night. He slowly turned the corner into the Great Hall to see if anyone was there. The coast was clear. He walked in and sat at a table and took out a book he had borrowed from Hermione. Well, not borrowed, but temporarily stole. It was a book about Lilly's heritage, a book about Irisians. After learning that Lilly was incredibly strong and had the ability to heal quickly, he wanted to know the possibility of her having any other super human ability that she should know about.

Lilly was so caught up in being so powerful without taking anything seriously. She wasn't studying her culture and wasn't trying to realize the dangers that she can cause and possess. The only serious precautions that she has made is arranging training lessons with Dumbledore and she wasn't the one to decide them at all.

While reading, Harry had discovered the first Irisian was Helena Godfried. She was a baker's wife in the 1700's. The book read that she was cleaning the ovens while her husband was out getting grain for the next day's bread deliveries. She had discovered that sparks were still in the oven by placing her hand directly on top of them. She felt the heat but realized it did not burn. She touched the hot ashes over and over and still her hand remained unscathed.

When her husband, Tom Godfried, returned home, he noticed a change in his wife's behavior, but what shocked him is the physical changes that took place. Her eyes were pink but changed often when her mood did. He first saw them change when he forgot to place an order for fresh flour and they ran behind in schedule and didn't have any money for food for the following week. When they fought, her eyes changed red. A bright red that resembled the sun.

It wasn't soon after that that she discovered her ability to control certain elements. She saw that she could control the earth. The was able to grow the most beautiful garden and sell her flowers to the local wives of the business men. She knew that along with controlling the power of Earth, she could control it's counter element, the air. She was able to control gusts of wind that knocked full grown trees out the ground and onto dry land.

Helena grew more and more powerful everyday by discovering her new powers and healing abilities. No one could hurt her, and soon, everyone stopped trying. Helena never used her power in vain. She used it to help her and her husband gain fortune so that they could live healthy lives. When they were with child, Helena was scared that people would try to hurt her baby just to get to her. But no one had tried. In fact, everyone welcomed the child with open arms. Helena was almost relieved when she saw that her child was born with normal blue eyes. The child was not nearly as strong as Helena, and did not possess the marks that she had on her arms.

Nathaniel Godfried grew up and played with the other children like any normal boy would. He made friends and went to school and made mistakes just like a normal child. It wasn't until the boy was 18 that Helena noticed her power fading. When she controlled the wind, it no longer came to her and when she wanted flowers to grow, the soil hadn't even budged. but Nathaniel had power like he had never seen.

He noticed that grass grew in his steps when he was barefoot. He noticed that when he breathed, the air carried onto the field across the road. He noticed that he was much stronger than anticipated and broke many doors and windows. It hadn't taken Helena long to realize that her son was taking her powers.

Nathaniel knew of his mothers abilities and was curious about how he had obtained them so suddenly. Helena was upset that she could not give her son a reliable explanation.

When Nathaniel grew and had children of his own, he discovered that he was required to hand down his power to his children. His first born daughter was the one that recieved the power. Her eyes were changing long before he gave them to her. Daina Godfried and her younger sister, Sadie, were born normal children but after Daina was only 6 years old, her eyes turned pink and Nathaniel knew exactly what that meant. He discovered that he could give them his powers by willing them to her. it was a strange sense that he felt while sleeping. He tried to give both powers to his children but Daina was the only one that picked up on the sense.

The cycle continued generation after Generation. Daina gave her powers to her oldest son, Edgar, and Edgar gave his powers to his oldest son, William. William gave his powers to his oldest daughter, Lila. Lila was shocked when her oldest daughter did not have the power to control the earth but rather water, and it's opposite, fire. Generations later, it was discovered that a simple change in genetics proves to change the outcome of the abilites even further. When the family changed directions, so did their powers. When an Irisian who had a child with another Irisian, They were meant to give their powers to their young and find out which abilities it would obtain. it was like playing a game of chance.

Harry Looked around the Great Hall and thought to himself. A long line of history and Lilly would be forced to give her powers to her first born child. What would happen if she didn't have any children? Would shet then get to keep her powers? Or would they dissipate over time?

Harry heard a scuffle in the hall and quicly grabbed the book and threw his cloak back on. He saw a whisp of black hair fly by the hall and he quickly followed. He rounded the corner and saw that Elvira was running down the hall at an alarming speed.

Elvira could hear Harry's footsteps and stopped and turned around.

"Who's there?" She asked, a slight panic in her voice. Harry took off his cloak to reveal himself and Elvira's eyes grew wide. She turned and started running again. Harry chased after her, feeling like he needed answers.

Elvira turned another corner into the oustide quad. Harry caught up to her and tackled her down. He pressed one knee lightly into her back.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she tried to struggle free.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked trying to get Elvira to stop kicking.

"None of your business!"

"Are you working for Draco!" Harry yelled

"What? No!" Elvira yelled.

"Then tell me what-" Harry turned Elvira over and stopped in mid-sentence.

By the light of the moon and whatever light that shone through the windows of Hogwarts, Harry looked deep into Elvira's eyes and noticed something that finally made complete sense to him.

Elvira's eyes were pink.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"I wish you would calm down, Harry." Elvira spoke softly raising her hands and gesturing Harry to sit down beside her.

"How can I?!" Harry tried to keep his voice down but he was hysterical. He was pacing the Gryffindor Common room trying to collect his thoughts. Elvira sat on the couch staring at him and trying to get him to sit next to her so she could explain herself. "You are an Irisian! How could we not see this before?!"

"I tried to hide it. I'm sorry." She said putting her hands between her legs and staring at her feet.

"Why? How?" Harry asked. He stopped pacing but he didn't sit down. He faced Elvira head on and crossed his arms.

"Well long story short, I felt the need to. When I was a kid, I was made fun of and now that i'm part of the Slytherin house, I feel a bigger need to hide it. If you're different here, they never let you live it down. It was easy to hide, I just put my contacts in in the morning and then take them out at night."

"Well what were you doing running through the hall?" Elvira looked at Harry and he thought he saw her grin.

"I always sneak out at night. It's the once chance I have to go let all my powers out and no one can see me."

"What powers?"

Elvira stood and Harry coud visibly see a frown. She was unhappy. "I have a dangerous power that I cannot fathom anyone else knowing. I'm ashamed of my abilities." Elvira slumped.

"Elvira, you can tell me what they are." Harry said taking a step closer to her. Elvira's eyes grew sad.

"Harry, I can control your blood." Elvira spoke calmly

Harry was so taken aback. He hadn't realized that that was even possible. "What about-"

"There is no opposite. I can control only blood. I sneak out at night to control field mice and fish. I have never tried it on a human being before."

Harry's perception on Elvira changed instantly. He had seen this sweet, innocent girl and now knows what she's capable of.

Lilly woke and heard the voices downstairs. She threw on her silk robe and walked quietly towards the steps. She perched herself on the highest step, unseen by those below.

"You can't tell anyone about this." She heard a girl say. It sounded familiar but she could not place it.

"You can trust me, Elvira. I promise." Harry's voice rang out in Lilly's ears and she peered through the banister and caught a glimpse of Harry holding Elvira in his arms. She placed her head on Harry's shoulder and he held her close. She seemed to be sobbing.

Lilly turned her head back and felt a pang in her chest. Why were they together at night, when everyone else was asleep? Were they together? Should Lilly be worried? Hadn't Harry promised he would wait for her when her training finished? Lilly felt tears build in her eyes and couldn't help but let out a small yelp.

"Who's there?" Harry spoke. Lilly quickly hurried back into her dorm and shut the door behind her. She crawled back into bed and tried to sleep but her mind wandered to the way Harry was holding Elvira and how close they had been. Lilly cried into her pillow as quietly as she could.

The next day Lilly was in a fog and didn't seem to break out of it. She noticed Elvira sitting with them at their table and was talking to Harry more than the others. She knew that being jealous was a silly emotion but she couldn't help herself. Not after the promises that were made and the emotions that they felt.

Harry tried to talk to Lilly but she ignored him. Lilly kept to herself throughout her classes. When it came time for her lessons, she was distracted and made several mistakes.

"Lilly, is there anything you would like to talk about?" Dumbledore would ask and Lilly would shoot a burst of water at a stack of books in dusgust.

"No." She said angrily and sat in her seat. She sighed and stared at her hands. Ever since she learned to produce water from thin air, just by pulling the moisture from the room, she was able to use small doses of water to attack. It was a handy skill but only when the air proved moist.

"You can't let your emotions cloud your judgement. Isn't that what we've been learning about all this time?" He had asked magically pulling the water from his books and putting it in the basin that sat the back of the room where Lilly drew most of the water she practiced with. She had asked him before if he could find another Irisian to train her. Someone who had the same abilities as her and could teach her but he said there was no way he could track any of them down.

"I know that but it's not like someone my age can just let things go so easily. The fact that i've been going at this for this long is an accomplishment all on it's own."

"I understand." He said. Lilly slumped in her seat. She had realized her feelings were getting the best of her but she never felt jealousy and definitely was a novice when it came to controlling it. She had remembered when Jared was head over heels for a girl at Lilly's old school and Katie had volunteered to pretend to be Jared's girlfriend to make the girl jealous. Lilly had thought it was a silly plan. It was something you would find on television and only then would it have worked.

Lilly tagged along with Jared and Katie while they made googly eyes towards each other at school. She rolled her eyes and saw the new girl, Emma, watching them. She couldn't believe it. Emma was so entranced by Jared and Katie, acting like a real couple. Later that day, Lilly was leaving school and met up with Katie. She was pretending to be really upset as Jared had broken up with her that very same day.

It was unmistakable seeing Emma and Jared holding hands the very next day. Jared had explained that Emma was so intrigued with Jared the whole time that making her jealous was just the frosting on the cake. Lilly herself had never felt jealous but she had seen it happen, and it can be a powerful emotion.

"Why can't Demitri face me himself? Why is he such a coward that he has to hide from me for so long?! I bet he's afraid." Lilly stood pacing the room.

"I don't think-"

"You know what? I will visit him tonight, while I dream. I will tell him to face me and get this over with." Lilly threw her hands up, exasperated.

"That is not a wise decision." Dumbledore spoke. He stood and crossed the room, placing his hands on Lilly's shoulders. She looked at him, feeling the pressure of the world come down on her. "You must be fully prepared for when this happens. We have a few months. I think it might be best that you relax until after Christmas."

"No, this is a matter of life or death!" Lilly said. She threw his hands away from her and stomped towards the door.

"I understand but I also know that you need to calm yourself. You are so young, I have faith in you, Lilly." He said.

Lilly huffed and turned. She left Dumbledore's office and wandered the halls. They stretched out way past her. The sun was setting and most of the students were up in their dorms. Lilly missed her mother but was angry with her too. She was holding back information, and was going to get it all out during winter break.

Lilly turned into the Great Hall, which was mostly empty, and saw Harry and Elvira sitting together at the Gryffindor table. Lilly felt her hands grow hot. She walked up to Harry and asked if she could speak with him for a moment. He followed her outside.

"Harry, I don't know what is going with you two but I would really appreciate it if you would tell me."

"What?" Harry said looking back at the Great Hall entrance and then Lilly. "There isn't anything, what are you talking about?"

"You and Elvira. You have been spending some time together, and you seem awfully close." Lilly said wringing her hands. She was trying her best not to feel angry with Harry. She had no right to be mad, it was his life.

Harry grabbed Lilly's hands and held them close to his chest. "Lilly, I promised you I would wait until you finished your training. I meant that. Elvira and I are friends. There is something that you should know about her too."

Lilly looked up at him with a smile on her face that was also curious. "What is it?" She had asked.

Harry led her into the Great Hall and sat her next to Elvira. "Elvira, tell Lilly your secret." Harry said to her. Elvira smiled at Lilly. It obviously wasn't a painful secret if she seemed so happy to tell.

"Lilly, I'm like you. I'm an Irisian." She said it so easily. Lilly was taken back for a moment but regained her composure quickly.

"What now?" She had asked, she felt a small glitter of happiness within herself.

"I am an Irisian! My eyes change color and everything!" Elvira said grabbing Lilly's hands and holding them tightly.

"What? I can't believe it! That's so exciting! How long?" Lilly asked practically jumping in her seat.

"Since I was thirteen." She said

"You've had your powers for five years?"

"Four years and seven months actually."

"What are your powers? can you control elements like I can?"

"Actually, I control something that counts as both a liquid and solid element so I don't have an opposite like you." Elvira spoke letting LIlly's hands fall back into her own lap.

"What is it?" Lilly asked as Harry sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I control blood. I am not proud of that. It turns out that one of my ancestors was so obessed with controlling the people he hated that he was able to bend and twist the tradition of passing down his powers to his oldest child. His first born had the ability to control blood and he used it to his advantage. So now through each generation, I have the abilities now and I plan to use them for much more civilized reasons." Elvira said and took in a deep breath. "I want to help you in your battle with Demitri."

"Oh no." Lilly said. She had known that Elvira wanted to help but assumed that she already did by letting them know when he would attack. "I can't let you get hurt because of me. This is my battle and I can't let others fight it for me."

"Oh I won't be fighting it for you. I know that Demitri will have an army and I want to be there to take out some of those darkened bastards." Elvira said with a determined look on her face.

Lilly huffed and looked down at her hands. The whole day she had spent worrying about Harry's relationship with Elvira and now all she wants to worry about is the people she cares for, fighting in a battle that she never knew of until a couple of months ago.

"I suppose I could use the help but I want you to be fully prepared. I would like it if you could come to my training sessions with Dumbledore and train with him as well. It would give you the full benefit of controlling your powers."

"I would love to!" Elvira said without a second thought. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and kissed her cheek. Lilly closed her eyes and savored the moment.

"Harry stop it." Elvira said giving him a dirty look

"Why? Nothing is happening. That must mean that Dumbledore's training sessions are working out nicely." Harry said kissing Lilly's lips quickly. It shocked her but she didn't oblige.

Elvira cleared her throat and when Lilly opened her eyes she saw that the vases with flowers had balls of water hanging above them. She had pulled the water from them and now it was hovering. She put the water back in each vase and blushed. "I guess I still have some practicing to do."

Harry kissed her cheek again. "I think you're doing great Lilly." He hugged her once more and Lilly looked back at Elvira trying to take in all her new knowledge and late accomplishments.


	14. Chapter 14

Lilly lifted the heavy luggage bag over her head and it slipped and bumped her head.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing her forehead. Harry Laughed and helped set the luggage into the compartment above her head.

"Don't hurt yourself now." He said and Lilly smiled.

"You really don't have to do this." Lilly said

"Put your bag up here? You seem to nee-"

"No! I mean come with me."

Harry's gaze softened as Lilly looked at him, waiting for a response. As he was about to speak, a voice came over the plane's speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to push back so please take your seats."

Harry and Lilly sat together and prepared themselves for a long flight back home. Lilly and Harry had a long conversation about their plans for the upcoming winter break. Harry had told Lilly that he was always with Ron and his family and wanted to spend the break with her instead. Ron was slightly skeptical about that but Hermione was very enthused about Harry changing his plans and spending the break with Lilly.

Lilly was confused at this because she was usually the one who worried about danger and consequences and leaving Harry alone with Lilly may cause some damage beyond epic proporations. Lilly didn't oblige out loud but knew there must have been thoughts of this subject in Hermione's mind.

Lilly was constantly asking Harry if he was sure about his decision and every time, in a heartbeat he answered, "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my holidays."

Now as Lilly was laying her head on Harry's shoulder she was very happy that he came along. When the plane landed Lilly and Harry waited behind several people people to get their luggage and then they were walking towards the entrance where Lilly's mother was waiting for them

Lilly couldn't hold the excitement and dropped all her luggage and ran to her mother who engulfed her in a hug and she started crying.

"Oh Lilly it's so good to have you home!" She said and then looked at Harry who picked up Lilly's luggage and set it beside him.

"Oh, this is Harry. He's the guy I wrote to you about from my school." Lilly said

She walked up to Harry and linked her arm in his and brought him forward to her mom. He held out his hand and shook Shenae's hand.

"Harry, It's so good to meet you. I'm happy to know that Lilly has made close friends." Shenae then pulled Harry into a hug.

"Mom, Let's get going! we're blocking the other passengers ways." Lilly said.

Shenae let Harry go and they all walked outside towards the car. After Lilly was able to put the luggage in the trunk they climbed in and Shenae drove them home.

When they arrived Lilly was taken aback with a surprise party from her friends and family. Katie, Jared, Jessie, and Jade were all waiting inside and surprised her when she walked through the door.

Lilly squealed and a smile spread across her face that looked like it was going to tear her cheeks. She ran to her friends and engulfed them into a group hug. Lilly felt tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't help it, she had missed her friends and family back home and it was such a relief to see them again.

"Lilly it's so good to have you home you have no idea! You have to tell me all about your trip and who you've met and what classes you're taking a-" Katie was saying at Harry cleared his throat behind Lilly.

Lilly turned and muttered an "oh" before she turned back to her friends and felt her face flush from embarassment for forgetting her friend.

"This is Harry. He's the friend from school that I was telling you about." Lilly gestured towards Harry who stepped forward and shook Jared's hand.

"Hello everyone, thank you so much for allowing me to stay here." Harry expressed. Lilly looked up at him. His smile was genuine and she could see the happiness in his face. She wanted to kiss him right then but bit her lip in hesitation.

"Oh it's no problem! Lilly _never_ has boys over anyway." Jessie said and snickered. Lilly snapped out of her trance and glared at her sister.

"Jessie play nice, you're sister has only been home for five minutes! I made dinner let's all go eat! You two must be hungry." Shenae said to Lilly and Harry as they followed everyone into the dining room.

The amount of food on the table was far from that that you would have on a normal every night. Shenae had cooked up asparagus with Hollandaise and grilled chicken. She tossed a salad and made dinner rolls. There was garlic and butter pasta and seared halibut. Then, resting on the counter, was a strawberry cheesecake. Lilly looked at her mom in desbelief.

Shenae just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantely and then ushered everyone to the table. Harry sat next to Lilly, Jared next to Katie, Shenae next to Jade and Jessie sat at the end. The food was wonderful and Harry got along great with Lilly's family. He was able to talk freely with them. He was polite and kind and listened intently when some one was speaking. His laugh was infectious and beautiful. Lilly loved to watch him and the way he moved. They caught each other's eye a couple time but Harry would immediately smile and go back to talking to her family. Lilly would never have guessed that her life was in danger, that her father wasn't truly a murderer, and that some crazed powerful being was after her right at that moment.

Later that evening, Harry and Lilly were in her room unpacking their things. Lilly was making room for Harry's things and was listening to him talk about how well he got along with the family.

"Dinner was great, your friend Jared is a great person and very funny too. Oh and your younger sister, Jade, is really smart for her age."

"Thank you Harry." Lilly said sweetly, turning away from her dresser, leaning her back against it and staring at him.

"For what?" He looked at her, his eyes filled with amusement

"For being kind and amusing with my family. You are more than what I expected." Lilly admitted

"Oh? What were you expecting? A disaster? The eye of a hurricane?" He asked laughing lightly under his breath

"You just did better than I thought is all. You were so alive and so friendly. It was great to see such a side of you where you look like you have no troubles in the world."

Harry's eyes grew serious and he walked over to Lilly, his strides even. He stood in front of Lilly and just looked at her. She blushed and broke her gaze first.

Harry placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his again. His look was sullen and longing. The room faded. The walls broke away and the floor gave. The colors and lights blurring into nothing. Lilly only saw Harry.

Harry was fixed on Lilly's eyes. They turned silver then brown and back. He was wondering what was happening in her head. Harry knelt down and held his lips just away from hers. He felt her breathing hitch in her throat and grinned to himself.

Lilly lifted her arms to touch Harry. She left them on his arms and Harry gave in from her touch and kissed her. She slowly closed her eyes and was englufed in him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him so they were pressed against one another in a tight embrace.

Lilly lost all feeling in her legs and gave into Harry. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

Lilly knew deep down that she should control herself, she didn't know if something wrong was happening but she also knew that somewhere deep down Harry was the one she wanted and it killed her that she couldn't have him. He was a distraction, yes, but she knew that she could control herself. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

Harry was the one to break the kiss and they just looked at each other. Out of habit Lilly reached up to touch her swollen lips where Harry's lips just were.

"Excuse me a moment." She whispered and slipped out the door which she slowly closed behind her. She could hear Harry exhale deeply and noticed that he had stopped breathing too.

She walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. Her mother passed by her and didn't say a word. Lilly walked right to the end of the hall and said immediately, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She turned around to see her mother standing there, also about to enter her bedroom wondering what Lilly was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me about Demitri?" Lilly repeated louder this time.

"Oh Lilly, can this wait till you don't have company?" She said with a pained look on her face.

"No it can not. I need to know mom. You knew he was an Irisian and didn't tell me. You never told me what I was! You let me believe that I was a freak! I went through school being picked on as a child! You made me wear contacts!" Lilly pointed her finger at her mother and spit each word, "You heard all the horrible things those kid would say to me and you let me say all those mean thigns about myself! What kind of mother does that?!"

"Shh, Lilly you don't understand!"

"I don't understand what Mom? Did you know that Dad wasn't actually a murderer too?!" Lilly said even louder, she was certain Harry could hear them.

"No I didn't! Lilly listen, there are things that mothers have to do in life to protect their children. You may think you understand but trust me sweetheart, there are things you have to learn!" Shenae said.

Lilly lowered her hand and just looked at her mother. She just stood there and looked at her.

"Go to bed Lilly. Harry is waiting for you. We will discuss this another time." Shenae entered her room and quietly closed the door. Lilly stod there for a moment looking at the door after it shut.

Her door opened and Harry peered into the hallway. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. He led her back to the room and shut the door. Lilly sat on the bed and started to play with her hair. Harry sat next to her and they said nothing. Harry could read Lilly even when she didn't want to be opened. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She then sighed.

"Once when I was a small child, about 3 or 4 when my dad was still around," Lilly started, "He took me to the park." She felt tears pooling around her eyes.

"And there was this balloon stand. I was really little so of course I wanted one. I loved the way that my dad would laugh. I remember it was hearty and deep. He called me buggy because my of my eyes." Lilly laughed, "He bought me two balloons. He said the pink one was his favorite because it was me everyday. Then he bought a light blue one because he wanted me to remember how happy I was.

A couple days later I could hear my mom and dad arguing about something and of course I couldn't understand what was going on. Then I heard a pop and soon another one. I ran out to see what happened and there were the police, coming into my house to take my dad away. My mom picked me up and stepped far away from my dad as a police officer tackled him and pressed him into the ground. The whole time he looked at me and said, 'Be a good girl angel and I will try my hardest to come see you. Daddy loves you Lilly, don't ever forget that' and on the ground were my balloons. The police has deflated them and left them there."

Lilly opened her side table drawer and pulled out two rubber pieces that were wrinkly and dusty. One was a dirty and dark shade of pink. The other was a dusty blue.

"Now I realize, I spent my whole life thinking that he was this horrible monster and he never was. He was doing everything he could to protect me. I could never tell my dad how sorry I am." Lilly burst into tears and clenched the balloon scraps to her chest.

Harry pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his shirt. He smoothed her hair and lay down and Lilly lay with him. He turned off the table lamp and cooed Lilly until she fell asleep. Harry kissed her head and took the balloon scraps from her. He placed them back in the drawer and fell asleep with her.


End file.
